JEW: Aktenzeichen F077
by RSLFan
Summary: Nach einem tragischen Verkehrsunfall lebt Wilson in der Psychiatrie. Wird er jemals wieder, in ein normales Leben zurück finden? H/W Freundschaft Achtung: Charaktertod!


**J.E.W.: Aktenzeichen F07.7/ F07.8**

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

here's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but Listen to your Heart

before you tell him goodbye

"Hey Jim…Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit zum Essen kommst."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger. Außerdem kann ich hier nicht weg. Ich muss das erst fertig machen." Jim schrieb eine weitere Zahl auf den Post - it Zettel, riss ihn dann ab und klebte diesen an die Wand.

Schon seit drei Stunden machte er das. Ohne Unterlass und mit einer Ausdauer, die ihm nicht zuzutrauen gewesen war.

"Jim…Das essen dauert doch nur ein paar Minuten. Du kannst doch dann weiter machen."

"Nein. Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich keinen Hunger habe." Erneut schrieb er eine Zahl, erneut klebte er den Zettel an die Wand. Akkurat und ordentlich neben den anderen.

Der Mann neben Jim seufzte leise auf.

"Ich brauche neue Post - it. Kannst du mir welche bringen?" Jim drehte den Kopf zu dem Mann, sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich schau mal nach, ob ich noch welche habe." Der Mann stand auf, erwiderte Jims Blick und lächelte leicht.

"Danke." Jim drehte den Kopf zurück und schon schrieb er wieder eine Zahl.

Der Mann schüttelte traurig den Kopf, verließ das Zimmer.

"Na? Schreibt und klebt er immer noch, Jeffrey?", wurde er begrüßt, als er das Stationszimmer betrat.

"Ja." Jeffrey kramte in einem Schrank, holte einen Stapel Post it heraus und ging zurück zu seinem Schützling.

"Hier Jim." Jeffrey reichte Jim die Zettel.

"Danke!" Jim strahlte ihn erfreut an, riss sogleich ein Paket auf. "Jetzt kann ich weiter machen."

Jeffrey hatte den Eindruck, dass Jim glücklich war.

"Bitte. Jim?"

Jim sah kurz auf. "Ja?"

"Wenn du noch Hunger bekommen solltest…Du weißt ja wo es essen gibt."

"Ja.", antwortete Jim, wandte sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu.

Jeffrey beobachtete noch einen Moment Jim, ließ ihn dann wieder allein.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde emsigen Schreibens, gab der Stift seinen Geist auf.

Ärgerlich schaute Jim diesen an, legte den Stift dann bei Seite und verließ das Zimmer.

Die anwesenden Pfleger und Schwestern sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf, als Jim plötzlich in der Tür stand.

"Ich brauche einen neuen Stift.", sagte er sofort.

"Jim…Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", wurde er gefragt.

Jim runzelte die Stirn, überlegte.

"Ich hätte bitte einen neuen Stift. Der alte schreibt nicht mehr." Ungeduldig trat Jim von einem Bein auf das andere.

"Nein."

Überrascht schaute Jim die Person an, die 'Nein' gesagt hatte.

"Warum nicht? Ich habe doch 'Bitte' gesagt?"

"Jim das ist schon richtig. Trotzdem bekommst du keinen neuen."

"Warum?"

Jeffrey erhob sich, trat auf Jim zu.

"Hör zu…Man bekommt nicht immer das, was man sich wünscht, oder möchte."

Nachdenklich schaute Jim Jeffrey an. So richtig begreifen konnte er das gesagte nicht.

"Aber wenn er nicht mehr schreibt? Wie soll ich denn jetzt fertig werden?"

"Dann mach doch morgen weiter.", schlug eine Schwester vor.

"Nein. Ich will aber nicht morgen weiter machen. Ich muss heute fertig werden."

"Schluss Jim. Wir diskutieren das Thema jetzt nicht weiter." Jeffreys Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Jim presste die Lippen zusammen, drehte sich um und ging zurück.

Als er wieder den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, blieb er ruckartig stehen, starrte die andere Person sprachlos an.

"Mach den Zettel wieder dran!", sagte er laut.

Der Mann drehte sich um, grinste frech.

"Nö!" Er griff nach einem anderen Zettel, riss ihn von der Wand ab.

Jim kam auf den Mann zu.

"Mach ihn wieder dran!", sagte Jim gefährlich leise, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, sah sein Gegenüber böse an.

_Ja sag's ihm Jim!_

"Nein. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du bist so was von blöd. Warum klebst du die ganze Wand zu? Das ist doch Schwachsinn."

"Das ist kein Schwachsinn.", entgegnete Jim hitzig.

_Genau!_

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

Durch das laute reden der beiden, kamen die anderen Patienten neugierig näher.

"Was ist da los?", fragte Jeffrey seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen, stand auf, verließ das Dienstzimmer und trat an die Gruppe heran.

"Gibt es hier was zu kaufen?", fragte er belustigend.

"Nee. Jim und Olli streiten sich.", wurde seine Frage beantwortet.

"Was?", alarmiert trat Jeffrey ein.

"Was geht hier vor?", donnerte er.

House hörte die energische Stimme von Jeffrey und wusste sofort, dass wieder einmal die Luft brannte auf der Station.

Er sah die Patienten vor einer offenen Tür stehen, beschleunigte daraufhin seinen Schritt.

"Er hat angefangen!", hörte House Jims Stimme.

"Dir gehört die Wand nicht!"

Ollis Stimme, schoss es House durch den Kopf. Wieder einmal waren die Beiden aneinander geraten.

"Darf ich mal?", fragte House freundlich, schob sich durch die Menge. "Danke."

Und dann stand er im Aufenthaltsraum, sah Jim und Olli wie zwei Kampfhähne gegenüber stehen.

"Olli…Machst du bitte Jims Zettel wieder dran?" Jeffrey versuchte zu vermitteln.

"Nein." Demonstrativ riss Olli noch einen Zettel von der Wand.

_Das lassen wir uns nicht gefallen! Das sind unsere Zettel!_

"Du!", rief Jim, stürmte auf Olli zu und plötzlich lagen sie auf den Boden.

"Hey!" Jeffrey versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Mit aller Kraft schlug Jim immer wieder auf Olli ein und dieser schlug zurück.

Die anderen Patienten fingen an zu Johlen, feuerten die Beiden noch an.

House drehte sich um, ging schnell zur Tür.

"Wir brauchen hier Hilfe! Schnell!", schrie er.

Sofort eilten vier Pfleger herbei, drängten in den Raum, erfassten die Situation sofort und schritten ein.

Zwei Pfleger zerrten Jim von Olli weg.

Dieser schlug um sich, trat einem Pfleger in die Weichteile.

Dieser sackte mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen zusammen, ließ Jim dadurch los. Sofort versuchte Jim erneut zu Olli zu gelangen.

"Jim hör auf!", rief der zweite Pfleger.

Jim hörte ihn nicht, schlug weiter um sich.

Jeffrey sah, dass Olli in Schach gehalten wurde, wandte sich an Jim.

"Jim!", sprach er ihn laut an.

"Lasst mich los!" Jim sah nur noch rot. Erneut versuchte er sich aus dem Griff des Pflegers zu befreien.

Beherzt griff Jeffrey zu, drehte Jim den Arm auf den Rücken, hielt ihn dadurch fest.

Jim versuchte sich erneut, aus dem Griff der Pfleger zu befreien.

"Nein!" Jim wurde zu Boden gedrückt, irgendetwas knackte und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei ertönte.

"Lasst mich los! Ihr tut mir weh!", schrie Jim.

"Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es House, denn deutlich war das Knacken zu hören gewesen.

Augenblicklich ließen die zwei Pfleger Jim los, starrten schwer atmend und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Jim.

"Raus! Alle!", herrschte Jeffrey seine Kollegen an.

Kurz darauf war der Raum leer. Nur noch Jim, House und Jeffrey waren noch da.

"Jim…", sagte Jeffrey vorsichtig, kniete sich neben Jim nieder.

Dieser hielt seinen rechten Arm, kroch sofort in eine Ecke, als er Jeffreys Stimme hörte.

Schockiert schaute House Jim nach, blickte dann Jeffrey an.

"Verdammt was ist passiert?", fragte er ihn.

"Doktor House. Es tut mir Leid…", begann Jeffrey.

"Sagen sie das nicht zu mir. Sagen sie das zu ihm." House deutete auf Jim.

Dieser hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen, machte sich so klein wie möglich, wimmerte leise.

Es tat House im Herzen weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen.

Langsam ging Jeffrey auf Jim zu, hockte sich vor ihm hin.

"Jim? Es tut mir leid.", sagte er sanft, streckte seine Hände aus, drehte die Handflächen nach oben, zeigte damit, dass er unbewaffnet war.

"Geh weg.", sagte Jim angstvoll, zog die Beine an, machte sich noch kleiner. Leises Schluchzen erklang.

_Trau ihnen nicht, flüsterte die Stimme erneut._

"Jeffrey…" House winkte ihn zu sich heran.

Jeffrey stemmte sich in die Höhe, ging zu House.

"Ja?"

"Lassen wir ihn erst einmal in Ruhe. Gehen sie. Ich bleibe hier."

"Aber sein Arm?", begann Jeffrey.

"Gehen sie."

Jeffrey nickte leicht, ließ House und Jim allein.

House setzte sich an einer der Tische im Raum, sah zu Jim hinüber.

Dieser erwiderte dessen Blick, jederzeit bereit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sollte House ihm wehtun.

"Ich soll dir schöne Grüße ausrichten. Von Cuddy und den anderen." Ruhig sprach House.

Jim hielt vorsichtig seinen Arm fest, hörte langsam auf zu schluchzen.

'Er hat Schmerzen', schoss es House durch den Kopf, glaubte das Weiß von Knochen zu erkennen.

"Dein Arm tut weh, stimmt's?"

Jim sah House mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Was geht dich das an?", antwortete er barsch.

_Gib es ihm. Dieser Mann ist unser Feind._

"Nichts. Es geht mich gar nichts an. Eigentlich gehst du mir am Arsch vorbei."

"Fick dich doch ins Knie.", murmelte Jim.

Das war neu. Noch nie hatte Jim so einen Ton gegenüber House angeschlagen. Was war nur geschehen? Bekam Jim neue Medikamente? Das wüsste er eigentlich.

Nachdenklich runzelte House die Stirn.

"Darf ich mir deinen Arm ansehen?"

_Nein._

"Nein." Jim zog noch etwas mehr die Knie an den Körper. Er traute dem anderen Mann nicht.

"Jim…Das ist doch kindisch." House stand auf, ließ den Stock am Tisch gelehnt stehen, humpelte langsam auf Jim zu.

Angstvoll schauten braune Augen ihm entgegen.

_Renn weg!_

Einen Meter vor Jim blieb House stehen, ließ sich auf den Boden nieder, sah seinen ehemaligen Kollegen an.

"Was meinst du, wie lange du das aushältst?", fragte House ihn.

"Lange genug."

Stille trat ein, in der sich Beide nur ansahen.

House nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich Jim genauer zu betrachten. Sein Blick blieb auf dem rechten Arm hängen. Tatsächlich! Da war wirklich der Knochen zu sehen.

Jim folgte House Blick, sah ebenfalls den Knochen und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Leise ging die Tür auf und House drehte den Kopf.

"Der Wagen wartet unten.", sagte Jeffrey und hoffte, dass House ihn verstand.

"Danke." House nickte Jeffrey kurz zu, drehte wieder den Kopf zu Jim, hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

"Was macht dein Kreislauf? Ist dir schwindlig?"

"Was?", fragte Jim misstrauisch, blickte kurz zu Jeffrey.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du noch geistig anwesend bist."

"Geistig anwesend.", murmelte Jim leise. Er war langsam im denken. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit die Auswirkung vom Bruch. Jetzt musste er auf der Hut sein. Auf der Hut vor Jeffrey und diesem Mann.

"Jim?", meldete sich Jeffrey zu Wort und Jim zuckte zusammen.

"Ich will nicht mit dir reden.", sagte Jim hart.

"Okay." Jeffrey hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

House erhob sich langsam, ging zurück zu Jeffrey.

"Er wird länger durch halten, als uns lieb ist. Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihn betäuben.", flüsterte House.

Misstrauisch beobachtete Jim die beiden, verstand nicht, über was sie redeten.

"Halten Sie das für klug?"

"Ja. Kurz und schmerzlos. Da er uns sowieso hasst, spielt es keine Rolle mehr."

"Aber er wird sich dann völlig zurück ziehen. Die Gefahr ist mir zu groß." Jeffrey schürzte die Lippen. "Ich würde gern einen unserer Ärzte heran ziehen."

House dachte kurz nach, nickte dann zustimmend.

"Okay."

"Danke. Doktor Katzenberg wartet draußen."

House folgte Jeffrey hinaus auf den Gang.

Katzenberg streckte eine Hand aus und House ergriff sie.

"Er ist zäh.", stellte Katzenberg fest.

"Ja." Nachdenklich legte House den Kopf schief.

"Wenn wir ihn mit Gewalt betäuben, zerstören wir alles wieder, was wir die letzten Monate erreicht haben."

"Aber anders wird es nicht gehen.", warf Jeffrey ein.

"Ja. Was ich sehen konnte, gefällt mir nicht. Er hat sich das Ellenbogengelenk gebrochen."

Katzenberg schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, sah Jeffrey an.

"Verdammt wie konnte das passieren?"

Jeffrey seufzte leise auf.

"Beim festhalten. Tut mir leid. Wir wollten das nicht, aber Jim hat sich heftig gewehrt."

"Okay. Nun können wir es auch nicht mehr ändern." Katzenberg fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

Stille herrschte einen Moment.

"Er kann nicht ewig in der Ecke hocken. Da wir den Raum brauchen, wäre es schon nicht schlecht, wenn Jim da raus kommen würde. Die anderen Patienten werden schon unruhig."

House und Katzenberg sahen Jeffrey an. Er hatte Recht.

"Gut. Auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich geht…" House nickte leicht. "Dann mit Gewalt."

Katzenberg wandte sich an eine Schwester, orderte eine Spritze mit einem Betäubungsmittel.

"Wie machen wir es?", fragte Jeffrey.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte House.

"Man…" Jeffrey fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Okay. Ich werde versuchen ihn in sein Zimmer zu locken. Steht er erst einmal, so können wir ihn festhalten und die Betäubungsspritze setzen."

Zustimmung erfolge.

Jim sah den dreien misstrauisch entgegen. Irgendwie führten sie etwas im Schilde.

'Sei wachsam Jim', sagte er sich.

_Ja sei wachsam. Sie sind link und böse._

"Jim? Willst Du in Dein Zimmer gehen?" Jeffrey hockte sich vor ihn hin, lächelte freundlich.

"Was?", fragte Jim irritiert. "Da ist doch was faul…"

Jim sah wie Jeffrey den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein Jim. Da ist nichts faul."

"Mir passiert auch nichts?" Jim wollte ganz sicher gehen.

"Versprochen." Jeffrey drehte den Kopf zu House und Katzenberg. "Habe ich Recht?"

"Ja.", kam es gleichzeitig von den Beiden.

"Okay…", murmelte Jim, stemmte sich langsam in die Höhe. Er versuchte nicht unnötig den gebrochen Arm zu bewegen, schritt langsam auf die Tür zu.

_Nein! Nicht! Sie werden dich hintergehen! schrie die Stimme in ihm._

"Jetzt!", sagte plötzlich Jeffrey und sofort waren House und Katzenberg bei ihm.

Jim schrie in Panik auf, wollte fliehen, hatte aber keine Chance.

Katzenberg und House griffen hart zu, drückten ihn auf den Boden.

"Nein!", heulte Jim auf, bäumte sich unter dem Griff der beiden Männer auf. "Lasst mich los!"

Jeffrey setzte die Spritze und sogleich erschlaffte Jim.

Schwer atmend sahen sich die Drei an.

"Er wird uns hassen…", murmelte House, strich sanft über den Kopf von Jim. "Es tut mir so leid."

Sie brachten Jim ins 'South Central'. Das 'South Central' war eine Partnerklinik der Psychiatrie.

Erleichterte alles. Die dortigen Ärzte konnten die Patienten besser händeln.

"So mal sehen…" Aufmerksam sah sich der Chirurg die Röntgenaufnahmen von Jims Arm an. Die Kollegen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie mussten Wilson mehr als grob festgehalten haben.

"Das wird nicht einfach werden.", murmelte er vor sich hin, griff nach der Aufnahme und verließ sein Büro.

Kurz darauf betrat er in voller OP Kleidung den Operationssaal, pappte die Aufnahme unter den Projektor und trat bei Seite.

Interessiert traten seine Kollegen näher, murmelten leise.

"Okay Leute! Volles Programm. Hoffe wir bekommen ihn soweit hin, dass er den Arm wieder bewegen kann."

Er hatte Schmerzen, als er wieder zu sich kam.

Jim blinzelte gegen das Licht, schloss die Augen wieder und stöhnte leicht auf.

Die Betäubung hatte ihm Kopfschmerzen, einen trockenen Mund und Übelkeit beschert.

"Hallo Mr. Wilson. Schön dass Sie wach sind." Eine freundliche Stimme sprach zu ihm. Die einzige Reaktion von Jim bestand darin, kurz zu blinzeln.

"Okay. Ich habe Ihren Arm operiert. Wenn alles gut gelaufen ist, können Sie in einer Woche die Klinik verlassen."

Jim starrte aus dem Fenster, sagte kein Wort, noch reagierte er auf den anderen Mann. Warum sollte er? Er kannte den Mann nicht, noch wollte er hier sein.

"Wir haben Ihre Medikation umgestellt. Sie bekommen Oxychodron gegen die Schmerzen und andere Barbiturate."

Wilson schloss die Augen, gab dem anderen Arzt dadurch zu verstehen, dass er allein gelassen werden möchte.

"Okay. Schlafen Sie sich aus." Der Arzt erhob sich, verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Langsam öffnete Wilson die Augen wieder, griff vorsichtig nach der rechten Hand und drehte sich auf die Seite, darauf bedacht, den operierten Arm nicht unnötig zu bewegen.

Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und er schluchzte leise auf.

Sie hatten ihn hintergangen. Alle.

House war nicht sofort in die Klinik gefahren. Da es Sonntagnachmittag war, war er der Ansicht, dass es reichte, wenn er ihn Montag besuchte.

Jim sollte erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen. House hatte sowieso den Verdacht, dass sein Freund ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Er würde das 'South Central' später anrufen und sich kurz nach dem Verlauf der Operation erkundigen. Das musste für heute reichen.

Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich House Kehle, als er auf seiner Couch platz nahm.

Seine Gedanken gingen auf Reisen.

Wie oft hatten er, Wilson und dessen kleine Familie hier gesessen, ferngesehen, Bier getrunken und einfach nur geschwiegen? Wie oft hatten sie auf der Couch rumgetollt? Wie oft hatten sie gelacht und waren glücklich gewesen?

"Verdammt Wilson. Das hast Du nicht verdient."

House Leute spürten es sofort, als ihr Boss das Besprechungszimmer betrat.

Cameron wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Chase, stand dann auf und schenkte House eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

"Hier.", sagte sie, reichte die Tasse ihrem Boss.

Dieser nahm sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln entgegen.

"Danke." Ein Schluck folgte, dann räusperte er sich. "Wilson liegt im South Central. Es gab gestern einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Er hat sich den Ellenbogen gebrochen."

"Was? Wie konnte das passieren? Ist er gestürzt?", fragte Cameron besorgt.

"Nein. Es kam zu einem Handgemenge. Zoff zwischen Patienten."

"Muss ja ziemlich heftig gewesen sein der Zoff.", bemerkte Chase und Foreman nickte zustimmend.

"Ja. Egal. Er ist operiert worden und ich denke, er kann in einer Woche das Krankenhaus verlassen."

Zustimmendes Murmeln erklang.

"Da das jetzt geklärt ist. Welche Fälle haben wir?" Fragend sah House seine Kollegen an.

Wilson reagierte nicht, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Guten Tag Mr. Wilson. Visite."

'Visite. Die habe ich auch mal gemacht. Früher…', dachte er, drehte sich dann doch langsam auf den Rücken.

Eigentlich wollte er so liegen bleiben, wie er war, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass das mehr als kindisch wäre.

Nun, auf den Rücken liegend, sah er den drei Ärzten und der Schwester ruhig entgegen.

"Hallo." Einer der Ärzte lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. "Ich bin Doktor Petrel. Ich war gestern kurz bei Ihnen. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Ein unmerkliches Nicken von Wilson.

"Gut. Ich möchte mir gerne Ihren Arm ansehen." Vorsichtig griff Petrel nach der rechten Hand von Jim. "Bewegen Sie mal die Finger."

Langsam schloss und öffnete Jim seine Hand.

"Das ist gut. Schön." Ein erneutes Lächeln. "Wie sieht es mit den Schmerzen aus?"

'Was gehen dich meine Schmerzen an?' Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Petrel nickte verstehend.

"Okay." Petrel wandte sich an seine Kollegen. "Halbe Schmerzmedikation. Das andere bleibt wie bisher."

Aufmerksam hörte Jim zu, registrierte jede Bewegung, jede Geste.

"Schön Tag noch Mr. Wilson."

Petrel und die Anderen ließen Jim wieder allein.

Sofort nach House Dienst, machte sich dieser auf den Weg zu Jim.

Mit eiligen Schritten betrat er die Klinik, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Wegweiser und war dann schon auf der Station, auf der Jim lag.

"Ah wir haben Sie schon erwartet." Petrel streckte eine Hand House entgegen und dieser ergriff sie.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte House sofort.

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen." Petrel machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich will offen sein. Er liegt nur da, sagt kein Wort. Er isst zwar etwas, aber…" Ein hilfloses Schulterzucken. "Er ist so voll gepumpt mit Medikamenten, dass wir es nicht wagen, ihm Zoloft zu geben."

Nachdenklich nickte House. Das war nicht gut. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Jim in einer eigenen Welt lebte, aber nun mitzuerleben, dass er sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit aufgab, war mehr als erschreckend.

"Gehen Sie zu ihm. Zeigen Sie ihm, dass Sie da sind." Petrel berührte House kurz am Arm, lächelte aufmunternd.

"Danke."

Irgendwie fürchtete sich House, Jims Krankenzimmer zu betreten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Wie Jim reagieren würde, wenn er sah, dass House ihn besuchte.

Ein kurzes schließen der Augen, ein festes Umklammern des Stockes und dann betrat House das Zimmer.

Was er zuerst sah, war Jims Rücken.

"Hallo Jim.", sagte House leise, denn er wusste nicht, ob sein Freund schlief.

Ein kurzes verstärktes Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes sagte House, dass Jim wach war.

"Wie geht es Dir?" Langsam kam er auf ihn zu, umrundete das Bett und begegnete zwei braunen Augen. "Darf ich?" House deutete auf die Bettkante und er setzte sich vorsichtig hin.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas.

"Was passiert ist, tut mir leid." House drehte den Kopf, blickte auf seinen Freund hinab, begegnete dort wachsamen Augen. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert. Olli ist in letzter Zeit mehr als auffällig gewesen. Er hatte kein Recht, Deine Zettel zu entfernen."

Ein unmerkliches Blinzeln von Wilson.

"Jim…" House brach ab, denn er merkte, dass er ihn nicht erreichte. Sein Freund zog sich wieder zurück. Er würde wieder dort ankommen, wo sie vor knapp einem dreiviertel Jahr waren. Nach dem schrecklichen Unfall.

House streckte zaghaft eine Hand aus, berührte Wilson vorsichtig. Warme Finger schlossen sich um Wilsons rechte Hand, zeigten dadurch, dass dieser nicht allein war. Das da ein Mensch war, der ihm helfen wollte.

Wilson zog seine Hand zurück, brach den körperlichen Kontakt zu House damit ab.

"Okay. Ich verstehe.", sagte House leise, versuchte nicht ärgerlich und enttäuscht zu klingen. "Ich habe Dir was mitgebracht." Er beugte sich zu seinem Rucksack hinunter, kramte kurz in diesem und holte wenig später eine Tageszeitung hervor. "Ist von heute.", sagte er, reichte die 'New York Times' seinem Freund.

Wilson blickte kurz auf die Zeitung, rührte keinen Finger.

"Ich lege die mal auf den Tisch." House stand auf, legte die Zeitung ab und wandte sich wieder an Wilson. Ihm wurde klar, dass es derzeit keinen Sinn hatte, weiter hier zu bleiben. Er beschloss mit dem nächsten Besuch zu warten, bis Wilson wieder in der Psychiatrie war.

"Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Machs gut." House schulterte seinen Rucksack ging zur Tür. Als er dort war, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um festzustellen, dass Wilson sich herum gedreht hatte und ihn stumm nachsah.

Lucy Greenbush stand mit klopfenden Herzen vor der psychiatrischen Klinik, atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat diese dann.

Sie hatte ihr Studium vor kurzem beendet und nur trat sie ihre erste Stelle an.

Schnell fand sie das Büro des Direktors und nach einer halben Stunde verließ sie es wieder.

Kurz darauf betrat sie die Station, auf der sie arbeiten würde.

Fragende und misstrauische Blicke trafen sie, aber sie versuchte nicht verunsichert zu wirken.

"Mrs. Greenbush?" Ein junger, freundlich blickender Mann kam auf sie zu, streckte eine Hand ihr entgegen.

"Ja." Sie ergriff die Hand und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Ich bin Jeffrey Palmer. Kommen Sie. Ich stelle Sie den Anderen vor."

Greenbush folgte Palmer.

"Leute, darf ich euch Mrs. Greenbush vorstellen. Sie ist die neue Psychologin."

Ein herzliches Hallo erklang und sofort fühlte sich Greenbush wohl. Freundlich und offen war das Arbeitsklima.

"Wir pflegen hier ein sehr lockeres Verhältnis zu dem Patienten. Aber wir sind trotzdem streng. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, was ich meine.", sagte Jeffrey.

"Ja ich denke schon." Greenbush nickte leicht, beobachtete eine Frau die sie anschaute und glaubte in ihrem Blick so was wie Angst zu sehen.

Jeffrey folgte Greenbushs Blick, stand auf und ging auf die Frau zu.

"Lina…Gehst Du mal in den Aufenthaltsraum? Danke."

"Was will die Frau?" Lina bewegte sich keinen Meter, starrte weiterhin Greenbush an.

"Sie arbeitet ab heute hier.", erklärte Jeffrey.

"Sie führt was im Schilde. Sie macht mir Angst."

Jeffrey griff vorsichtig nach einem Arm von Lina. "Lina das stimmt nicht. Sie ist wirklich nett. Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihr haben. Kannst mir glauben."

Lina drehte den Kopf, blickte Jeffrey an. "Wirklich? Wann kommt Jim wieder?"

"Morgen Lina. Jim kommt morgen wieder."

Lina nickte leicht, drehte sich um und schlurfte davon.

Greenbush atmete leise aus. Das fing ja gut an.

"Keine Angst Mrs. Greenbush. Die meisten Patienten sind harmlos." Eine Schwester reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee.

Greenbush nahm diese dankbar an.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Sie trank einen Schluck, sah Jeffrey entgegen.

"Wir haben in einer Stunde unsere obligatorische Tagesbesprechung. Wir gehen da alle Fälle durch. Sie werden schon noch die Patienten kennen lernen." Jeffrey lächelte Greenbush freundlich zu.

Stumm hörte Greenbush zu, was geredet wurde. Katzenberg besprach die neue Medikation von einigen Patienten und die Neuzugänge.

Die Pfleger und Schwestern hörten aufmerksam zu, machten sich Notizen.

"Noch was…", sagte er, blickte in die Runde. "Wilson kommt ja morgen wieder. Wer holt ihn ab?"

"Tja. Das werde ich mal machen. Ich denke, Wilson wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn Jeffrey kommen würde." zustimmendes Murmeln war zu hören.

"Gut Mr. Keppler. Gegen 10 Uhr."

"Okay."

"Gut. Mrs. Greenbush wird eine Woche zuschauen und dann denke ich, kann Sie eine Gruppe selbstständig leiten." Katzenberg schaute Greenbush an und diese nickte.

"Unterstützen Sie sie. Danke das wäre alles."

Die Pfleger, Schwestern und Ärzte erhoben sich, verließen den Raum.

Der erste Tag verlief für Greenbush ohne größere Probleme.

"Na fertig Wilson?" Keppler betrat das Krankenzimmer, lächelte freundlich.

Wilson nickte leicht, griff nach der Tasche mit seinen Sachen und verließ das Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Gang begegneten sie noch einmal dem Stationsarzt.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute Mr. Wilson.", sagte er freundlich, lächelte aufmunternd.

"Danke.", sagte Wilson nur, ging zum Ausgang.

Keppler zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, nahm die Entlassungspapiere an sich und folgte dann Jim.

Stumm verlief die Fahrt zurück zur psychiatrischen Klinik.

Wilson wollte nichts sagen und so redete auch Keppler kein Wort.

Teilnahmslos betrachte Wilson den Verkehr, ließ die Bilder draußen an sich vorbei ziehen.

"Schmerzen?"

Kepplers Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, blickte kurz Keppler an.

"Nein." Nur ein einziges Wort, dann schaute er wieder hinaus.

"Gut. Das ist gut." Keppler verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

Eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte seit dem Morgen auf der Station. Es hatte sich herum gesprochen, dass Wilson wieder kommen würde.

Die Patienten liefen wie aufgeschreckte Hühner über die Gänge und auch unter dem Pflegepersonal herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre.

"Hey. Er wird Dich schon nicht fressen." Lara, eine Schwester, trat auf Jeffrey zu, strich diesem kurz über den Arm.

"Ja ich weiß Lara. Trotzdem…Mir ist etwas unwohl, Jim gleich zu sehen."

"Das wird schon." Aufmunternd lächelte die Schwester, ging dann wieder an ihre Arbeit.

"Da kommt Jim!", rief plötzlich Lina, eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf die Eingangstür zu und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sofort war eine kleine Gruppe um Wilson und Keppler.

Geplapper war zu hören. Sie redeten alle durcheinander.

"Leute! Lasst doch Jim erst mal reinkommen!", sagte Keppler laut, schob Wilson durch die Menge.

"Wie war es denn im Krankenhaus, Jimmy?", fragte ein Patienten.

"Gab es da besseres zu essen als hier? Oder gab es den gleichen Fraß?" Noch eine Frage.

"Leute!", donnerte Jeffrey und sofort herrschte Ruhe.

Jeffrey stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, blickte Wilson entgegen.

Dieser ging langsam auf ihn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Hallo Jim.", sagte Jeffrey nur, denn er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte.

Wilsons einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem leichten zusammenpressen der Lippen, dann schob er sich an dem Pfleger vorbei.

Enttäuscht und traurig sah Jeffrey Wilson nach, wie dieser zu seinem Zimmer ging.

Keppler trat neben Jeffrey.

"Er braucht Zeit.", stellte er fest.

"Ja."

Wilson schmiss seine Tasche in die Ecke, nahm auf dem Bett platz und griff nach seiner rechten Hand. Schmerz tobte in seinem Arm und er verfluchte einmal mehr die Leute hier. Diese Bastarde!

Er ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, darauf bedacht, dass er seinen verletzten Arm nicht weiter beanspruchte.

Gips. Zum letzten Mal hatte er einen Gripsarm als achtjähriger gehabt. Er war damals mit dem Fahrrad zu schnell um eine Kurve gefahren und gegen das Auto seines Vaters gestoßen. Das Geschrei war groß gewesen und das Geschimpfe.

Wilson spürte einen Blick in seinem Rücken, ahnte, dass Jeffrey ihn ansah, reagierte aber nicht. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Wenige Minuten später hörte er sich entfernende Schritte.

Allein. Er war allein.

_Ich hab's dir doch gesagt! Trau keinem!_

"Sei still.", murmelte Jim.

Später am Tag klopfte Katzenberg an den Türrahmen zu Wilsons Zimmer.

Dieser drehte sich um, sah abwartend Katzenberg entgegen.

"Hallo Wilson. Ich möchte mich gern mit Ihnen unterhalten." Er machte eine einladende Geste und Jim folgte ihm in dessen Büro.

"Setzten Sie sich.", forderte Katzenberg Jim auf und dieser nahm auf einen der Stühle platz.

Einen Moment sagten beide nichts.

Schließlich räusperte sich Katzenberg.

"Ich habe den Operationsbericht gelesen. Die Ärzte aus dem 'South Central' meinen, dass mit regelmäßiger Physiotherapie ihr Arm wieder in Ordnung kommt."

Jim hörte stumm zu, erwiderte nichts. Warum auch? Und was sollte er schon sagen? Das er es toll gefunden hatte, dass man ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte? Wohl kaum.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Katzenberg Wilson und ihm wurde klar, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, Wilson wieder aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus zu holen.

"Wilson…Ich möchte, dass Sie wieder an den Gruppensitzungen teil nehmen. Es wird Ihnen gut tun zu sprechen."

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von Wilson folgte.

"Nein."

Überraschung legte sich auf Katzenbergs Gesicht.

"Wilson…Jim…"

"Nein. Ich sehe keinen Sinn in Diskussionen, die sinnlos sind und nur meine Zeit verschwenden."

Ein Seufzer entrang sich Katzenbergs Kehle.

"Wilson. Ich weiß, dass Sie derzeit verärgert sind. Und ich weiß, dass Sie…"

"Nichts wissen Sie Doktor Katzenberg. Sie wissen gar nichts."

"Okay Wilson." Katzenberg machte eine kurze Pause. "Hören Sie wieder die Stimmen?"

_Verrat uns nicht! Er darf von uns nichts wissen!_

"Nein."

An Katzenbergs Gesicht las Wilson ab, dass er ihn nicht glaubte.

"Gut. Sie dürfen gehen."

Jim erhob sich, schritt zur Tür.

"Jim?", rief Katzenberg ihm nach.

Dieser drehte sich um, sah ihn fragend an.

"Nicht alle sind hier Ihre Feinde. Keiner will Ihnen wehtun. Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen."

"Dann helfen Sie mir, Helen und Lucien wieder zu bekommen. Aber das können Sie nicht. Deshalb lassen Sie mich in Ruhe." Jim drehte sich wieder um und verließ das Büro, um einen nachdenklichen Katzenberg zurück zu lassen.

Interessiert las Greenbush die Krankenakte von Wilson durch. Sie bedauerte es, dass er so einen harten Schicksalsschlag erlebt hatte.

Dass er mal der Leiter einer onkologischen Abteilung am PPTH war, erschütterte sie, denn jetzt deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass er jemals wieder an seinen alten Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren würde.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von Kaffee, stellte die Tasse wieder weg und blätterte zur nächsten Seite.

Eine Kopie des Unfallhergangs beanspruchte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Wenige Minuten später ließ sie ihn sinken, wischte sich eine Träne weg.

Der Unfall war grausam und erklärte wohl den derzeitigen Zustand von Wilson.

"Er hat mal geäußert, dass er lieber auch tot wäre. So wie seine Frau und sein Sohn."

Jeffrey lehnte am Türrahmen, schaute sie an.

"Das kann ich verstehen.", bemerkte sie.

"Ja." Er stieß sich ab, nahm ihr gegenüber platz.

Greenbush lehnte sich zurück, sah den Pfleger an.

"Sie verstehen sich gut mit ihm?"

"Ja. Ich hoffe es bleibt so." Ein bedauernder Ausdruck trat in seinen Augen.

"Hier steht, dass ein gewisser Doktor House seine einzige Bezugsperson ist. Er ist sein Vormund…Ich dachte bisher, dass Menschen, die nicht vollständig retardiert sind, keinen Vormund benötigen…"

"Das ist schon richtig." Jeffrey beugte sich vor, legte seine Hände auf den Tisch. "Wilson war in einem psychischen Zustand, der es erforderlich machte, dass ihm jemand zur Seite gestellt wurde. Seine Eltern sahen sich außerstande, es zu tun."

Greenbush nickte zustimmend. Sie würde es auch nicht wollen, dass ihre Eltern so eine Verantwortung übernahmen.

"Was ist aus dem Unfallverursacher geworden? Hat man ihn erwischt und angeklagt?"

Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Die Suche nach ihm blieb bisher erfolglos."

"Mist.", entfuhr es Greenbush.

"Ja." Jeffrey tippte kurz auf Wilsons Akte. "Er hat mehr Probleme, als da drin steht." Er erhob sich, schaute auf Greenbush hinab. "Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe."

Verwirrt schaute Greenbush ihm nach. Was hatte diese Aussage zu bedeuten?

"Hey Jimmy!" Ohne aufgefordert zu werden, setzte sich Lina neben Jim, grinste ihn an.

"Hi Lina.", sagte Jim lahm, konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Mittagessen. Er wollte eigentlich keine Gesellschaft haben, aber da nun mal Lina neben ihm saß, akzeptierte er es zähneknirschend.

Lina klopfte auf den Gipsarm, lauschte dem Klang.

"Tut der Arm weh?"

"Nein." Jim zog den Arm etwas weg von ihr.

"Weißt Du was?"

"Nein."

"Wir bemalen ihn! Der sieht so trostlos aus." Ehe Jim was sagen konnte, sprang schon Lina auf, holte die Stifte.

"Ich will das nicht Lina. Außerdem esse ich gerade."

Enttäuschung legte sich auf Linas Gesicht.

"Okay."

"Lina…Lass mich erst fertig essen. Ja? Danach kannst Du ihn bemalen. Okay?"

Mit einem Strahlen sah sie ihn an.

"Das ist toll! Danke!"

"Schon gut.", murmelte Wilson.

Lina konnte es gar nicht abwarten, dass Jim fertig wurde. Kaum hatte dieser den letzten Bissen gegessen, so griff auch schon Lina nach seinem Teller, schaffte ihn weg.

Abwartend blieb Jim sitzen, wartete, dass sie anfing.

"Hey! Lina bemalt Jimmys Arm!", rief ein Patient.

Ehe Jim etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich schon eine kleine Gruppe um den Tisch versammelt.

"Darf ich mitmachen?", fragte einer.

"Na klar!" Lina reichte einen Stift dem Fragenden.

"Super! Danke!" Nachdenklich tippte dieser mit dem Stift an seine Stirn. "Was wollen wir denn malen?" Fragend sah er in die Runde.

Ratlose Gesichter schauten zurück.

"Wie wäre es mit Blumen? Irgendwas Buntes?" Jeffrey kam auf den Tisch zu.

Zustimmendes Murmeln war zu hören.

"Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Jim?" Lina blickte Jim an.

"Mir egal." Ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren sie mit Feuereifer bei der Sache Jims Gipsarm zu bemalen.

Jeffrey schaute stumm zu, beobachtete ab und zu Jims Minenspiel.

"Kannste mal den Arm umdrehen? Danke."

"Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Jim, tippte auf ein undefinierbares Gemälde.

"Nun ja…", wand sich Lina hin und her.

"Das ist ein Herz!", grölte plötzlich einer.

"Was? Nein! Das ist kein Herz!", verteidigte sich Lina. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen, strafte ihrer Aussage Lügen.

"Das sieht aber ganz danach aus."

"Nein Tommy. Das ist kein Herz.", verteidigte sich Lina.

"Schluss! Alle beide.", mischte sich Jim ein. "Wenn ihr nicht sofort damit aufhört, hat es sich ausgemalt. Verstanden?"

Lina und Tommy blickten Jim an, nickten dann heftig.

"Okay." Jim wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Jeffrey.

"10 Minuten noch Leute. Dann beginnt die Gruppentherapie."

"Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig.", warf Lina ein.

"Dann malste später weiter Lina.", sagte Jim sanft.

"Wirklich? Darf ich das?"

"Ja."

Wenig später legten sie die Stifte weg und verließen den Raum.

Nur Jim blieb sitzen.

"Willst Du nicht auch zur Therapie gehen?" Jeffrey setzte sich neben Jim.

"Nein." Jim betrachtete das gemalte auf seinem Arm, stellte fest, dass einiges ganz gut aussah.

Ein resigniertes Seufzen erklang.

"Gut. Ich kann Dich zu nichts zwingen…" Jeffrey stand auf, ließ Jim allein.

Eine Woche war nun schon vergangen, in dem Jim aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war.

Nach wie vor nahm er nicht an den Gruppensitzungen teil. Bei den Einzelgesprächen ließ er Katzenbach reden. Er schwieg die ganze Zeit.

House machte nach wie vor seine regelmäßigen Besuche bei ihm, obwohl Jim auch mit ihm nicht redete.

"Wie sieht es aus Jim? Eine Runde in der Sonne drehen?" Jeffrey steckte seinen Kopf zu Jims Zimmer hinein.

Jim blickte Jeffrey an, sah, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt.

"Gartenarbeit das wohl eher…", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

"Na ja…Ja." Ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken von Jeffrey.

"Okay." Jim erhob sich von seinem Bett, folgte dem Pfleger hinaus auf den Gang.

"Fein. Ich freue mich Jim…", setzte Jeffrey an, brach aber ab, als Jim eine Hand hob.

"Ich will das nicht hören."

Jeffrey vermied es, einen scharfen Kommentar abzugeben.

Sie gesellten sich zu den anderen, warteten, dass sie in den Hof gelassen wurden.

"Ich werde heute Gemüse anbauen." Lina hob triumphierend einen Beutel hoch.

Jim senkte den Kopf, scharrte mit den Fuß auf den Fußboden.

_Gemüse. Ich hasse Gemüse._

Die innere Stimme meldete sich auf einmal wieder zu Wort. Jim fragte sich, warum jetzt. Er stand nicht unter Anspannung. Hatte keinen Stress. Warum meldete sie sich jetzt?

"Jim? Willst Du auch was pflanzen?"

Dieser hob den Kopf, blickte Lina an.

"Nein Lina. Ich werde mich auf die Bank setzten und nichts tun. Ich werde die Sonne genießen."

"Na gut." Lina lächelte glücklich.

"Es ist etwas schwer in der Erde zu buddeln, wenn nur eine Hand zur Verfügung steht.", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme hinter Jim.

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Frau.

Langsam kam sie auf Jim zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn.

"Lucy Greenbush. Ich bin die neue Psychologin." Sie streckte eine Hand aus, wartete.

Misstrauisch begegnete Jim ihren Blick, ergriff aber dann doch ihre Hand.

"Ich brauche mich ja nicht vorstellen. Sie kennen mich ja aus den Akten."

Greenbush hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen. Wilson war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

"Ja…"

"Wären Sie so freundlich meine Hand los zu lassen…"

"Oh…" Verlegen ließ Greenbush seine Hand los, lächelte entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid."

Jim nickte leicht, bemerkte, dass es los ging und ging mit den anderen hinaus in den Hof.

Sofort suchten die Patienten sich eine Stelle und begannen zu graben.

Jim schlenderte zu einer der Bänke, nahm platz und sah dem geschäftigen Treiben zu.

Gartenarbeit. Eine sinnlose und wenig hilfreiche Sache. Er fragte sich, was sich die Ärzte davon erhofften, wenn die Insassen in der Erde gruben. Mehr als eine Beschäftigungstherapie war das nicht. Sie schlugen die Zeit tot. Mehr nicht.

Jim schloss die Augen, drehte sein Gesicht der wärmenden Sonne zu. Vage konnte er sich erinnern, dass Helen auch mal Gemüse angebaut hatte. Was es für Gemüse war, dass wusste er nicht mehr.

Rosen. Sie hatte in der hintersten Ecke ihres Grundstücks einen Rosenbusch angepflanzt. Im ersten Jahr trug er keine Blüten, aber im zweiten erblühte er.

Lucien hatte vor Begeisterung gejauchzt, als er die Blumen sah und wenig später geweint. Er hatte sich an einer Dorne gestochen.

Jim öffnete die Augen wieder, senkte den Kopf und starrte vor sich hin. Wie alt war Lucien damals gewesen? Drei Jahre? Oder schon vier? Hier drin ging das Zeitgefühl verloren. Jeder Tag war wie der andere. Alles lief im selben Rhythmus ab.

"Die Sonne tut mal richtig gut." Jeffrey setzte sich neben Jim, beobachtete das Treiben. "Die benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder."

Jim hob den Kopf, sah zu wie Lina emsig ihr Gemüsebeet bearbeitete.

"Ja.", sagte er nur.

"Vera hat gestern unseren Urlaub gebucht. Zwei Wochen Hawaii." Beiläufig sprach Jeffrey, wusste er doch, dass Jim ihm zuhörte. "Waikiki. Badeurlaub. Ich stehe ja eher auf Wanderurlaub. Aber wer widerspricht schon einer Frau?"

"Keiner. Man sollte es zumindest nicht machen."

"Ja."

Sie sahen sich an und plötzlich mussten sie lachen.

Wärme durchströmte Jeffrey, als er Jims Lachen hörte.

"Die Routine bringt mich um.", sagte Jim leise.

Und damit hatte er Recht.

Dieser Routine war es zu verdanken, dass die Tage einem durch die Finger glitten. Die Anstalt mit ihrem zwanghaften Bestreben, die Zeit totzuschlagen, war wie eine noch wirkungsvollere Droge als diejenigen, die als Pillen oder Spritzen verabreicht wurden. Mit der Sucht kam das Vergessen.

"Jim…Würde es Dir helfen, wenn Du mal fürs Wochenende die Klinik verlässt?"

"Warum? Wo soll ich denn hin?" Jims Blick ging ins Leere. Er hatte kein Zuhause mehr. Und zu seinen Eltern, wollte er auch nicht.

Stille trat ein, denn Jeffrey wusste nicht, was er auf Jims Aussage antworten sollte.

"Was ist mit Ollie passiert?" Aufmerksame braune Augen blickten Jeffrey an.

"Nun ja…Er ist…Sagen wir mal…umgezogen." Nervös strich sich Jeffrey über die Oberschenkel. Er vermied es, Jim anzuschauen.

"Ihr löst nicht Probleme, wenn ihr jedes Mal uns Patienten ruhig stellt."

Überrascht schnellte Jeffreys Kopf hoch. Ein ungläubiger Blick traf Wilson.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du…" Jeffrey unterbrach sich, als eine ihm zu vertraute Stimme über den Innenhof hallte.

"Gottverdammte Scheiße! Du Ausgeburt der Hölle! Ich mach dich fertig!"

Lina fluchte Obszönitäten, schlug mit ihrer kleinen Schaufel wie wild auf die Erde ein. Irgendetwas erregte ihren Zorn. "Ich hab's satt mit dir!" Sie holte aus, schleuderte die Schaufel mit so einer Wucht von sich, dass diese mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft flog.

Ein schmerzhafter Schrei erklang.

"Du blöde Schlampe!" Vincent presste sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Durch seine Finger rann Blut.

Lina schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, die sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten. "Ich…Ich…"

Jeffrey erhob sich, ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Vincent zu, kontrollierte, wie schwer er verletzt war.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf, erhob sich von der Bank und schlenderte zurück zur Tür. Er wollte sich das Drama nicht weiter anschauen. Er hatte nicht die Nerven dazu.

Kaum war er wieder auf seiner Station, rief auch schon eine Schwester ihm zu, dass er Besuch hatte.

Jim betrat den Aufenthaltsraum, blieb stehen und schaute überrascht Cameron an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn seine ehemalige Kollegin besuchte. Das letzte Treffen lag schon über ein Jahr zurück.

Cameron lächelte zaghaft, streckte eine Hand aus.

"Hallo Doktor Wilson."

"Hallo Cameron." Er ergriff kurz die ausgestreckte Hand.

Cameron machte eine leichte Geste zu einem der Tische und Jim nickte zustimmend.

Sie waren beide nervös und langsam wurde die Stille unerträglich.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte schließlich Cameron.

"Danke gut.", erwiderte Jim, senkte den Kopf und fuhr mit der linken Hand über die Tischplatte.

"Das freut mich."

"Ja…" Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Jims Gesicht. "Und wie geht es Ihnen?" Er hob den Kopf wieder, sah sie interessiert an.

"Mir geht es auch gut." Cameron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben viel zu tun in der Klinik. House scheucht uns immer noch rum. Behandelt uns wie Anfänger und nervt Cuddy."

"Also immer noch alles beim Alten.", bemerkte Jim mit einem ironischen Unterton.

"Ja. Wie man es nimmt." Cameron bis sich auf die Lippen. "Eigentlich nicht…", sagte sie leise.

"Tut mir leid.", hauchte Jim, denn er wusste, was sie meinte. "Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann nichts dafür…" Plötzlich waren Tränen in seinen Augen.

Sofort war Cameron bei ihm, nahm Jim in die Arme.

"Ich weiß. Scht." Beruhigend strich sie über seinen Rücken. Ein leises Schluchzen erklang.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr, zuckte entschuldigen damit den Schultern und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen weg.

"Danke.", sagte er leise.

"Bitte." Sie beugte sich zu ihm, hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange. "Nun ja…Ich mach dann mal wieder los."

Jim stand auf, begleitete Cameron zur Stationstür.

"Danke für den Besuch, Cameron."

"Gern geschehen. Machen Sie es gut Wilson." Sie strich ein letztes Mal über seinen Arm, winkte dann zum Abschied und verließ die Klinik.

Jim betrachtete Petrel skeptisch, der sich über seinen Gipsarm beugte. Heute würde er den Gips loswerden.

"Nun denn…Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Petrel, arbeitete dann konzentriert und wenig später war er fertig.

Jim hob seinen Arm hoch, betrachtete die Narbe und nickte dann zufrieden. Sah nicht schlecht aus.

"Zufrieden?", wurde er gefragt.

"Ja." Jim ließ den Arm sinken, blickte den Arzt an. "Danke."

Überrascht hob Petrel die Augenbrauen. Das Jim sich bedankte, war ungewöhnlich, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihre letzte Begegnung verlaufen war.

"Bitte. Wenn sie wollen, so verbinde ich ihren Arm noch."

"Nein danke. Ich denke, die Luft tut der Haut mal ganz gut."

Über Petrels Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Etwas von Jims Arztwissen kam wieder durch.

"Gut. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück Mr. Wilson." Er streckte Jim eine Hand entgegen und dieser ergriff diese vorsichtig.

"Danke."

Lucy Greenbush beobachtete Wilson heimlich. Sie wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber die Tatsachen sprachen eindeutig dafür. Sie hatte sich verknallt.

Wilson saß gelangweilt im Aufenthaltsraum, schaute den anderen Patienten zu, wie diese ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen.

Greenbush gab sich einen Ruck, ging auf Wilson zu. "Ich weiß, dass unser erstes Zusammentreffen nicht besonders gut verlaufen ist." Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. "Also noch mal von vorn. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie es möchten."

Ein leichtes zusammenkneifen der Augen von Wilson, verriet ihr, dass er ihr immer noch nicht traute.

"Okay." Schließlich ergriff er die dargebotene Hand. "James Wilson."

"Lucy Greenbush." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihn und er machte eine zustimmende Geste. "Danke." Sie nahm platz, schaute den anderen Patienten ebenfalls zu. "Ich habe gehört, dass Sie morgen mit der Physiotherapie beginnen." Greenbush wusste, dass das nur sinnloses Geplapper war, ohne wirklichen Sinn.

"Ja.", sagte er knapp. Ihm war schleierhaft, was Greenbush von ihm wollte. "Sind Sie schon lange Psychologin?"

Greenbush schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe erst letzten Monat mein Staatsexamen gemacht."

"Also sind Sie noch ganz frisch. Gerade von der Uni…", bemerkte Wilson, blickte sie offen an.

"Ja. Ist das so schlimm?"

"Kommt drauf an." Er fuhr mit der rechten Hand über die Tischplatte, zeichnete die Maserung nach. "Sie sollten hier drin aufpassen. Nicht alle Patienten sind so harmlos, wie sie sich geben. Wenn Sie nicht acht geben, werden Sie schnell zum Spielball zwischen den Pflegern und Patienten."

Überrascht hob Greenbush ihre Augenbrauen. Wilson warnte sie? Aber hatte nicht Jeffrey gesagt, dass die meisten Insassen harmlos waren?

"Überrascht?"

"Ja…Also…Ja…", stotterte Greenbush.

"Jeffrey hat Ihnen gesagt, dass wir harmlos sind, stimmt's?" Wilson grinste leicht vor sich hin. "Ja der Jeffrey…Wägt den Anderen in Sicherheit und dann schlägt er zu." Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "Wo haben Sie studiert?"

"Fordham.", kam ihre Antwort sofort.

Ein anerkennendes Nicken von ihm. "Die ist gut. Kennen Sie da einen Professor Graham?"

"Ja. Ich habe vier Semester bei ihm gelernt. Kennen Sie ihn auch?"

Jims Blick ging ins Leere. "Ja." Er fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf Greenbush. "Zum Anfang meines Studiums sind wir uns kurz begegnet. Das Treffen war so intensiv, dass er mir in Erinnerung blieb."

Lucy wusste, was Wilson meinte. Ihr war es genauso gegangen. Sie war beeindruckt gewesen. Und fasziniert. Der scharfe Verstand und die Weitsichtigkeit hatte sie ihn seinen Bann gezogen.

Jeffrey betrat den Raum, schaute sich kurz um, erblickte Wilson und Greenbush und kam auf sie zu.

"Der Doc möchte dich kurz sehen. Es geht um die Physiotherapie.", begann er ohne Umschweife.

Jim erhob sich, blickte auf die Psychologin herab. "Es hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen zu reden. Schönen Tag noch." Ein kurzes höfliches Nicken und sofort ging Wilson zur Tür.

Verblüfft schauten Jeffrey und Greenbush ihm nach.

"Kakaobutter. Ich gebe Ihnen eine kleine Dose mit. Reiben Sie die Narbe jeden Abend gut ein." Der Physiotherapeut hielt kurz eine Dose hoch und Jim nahm sie an sich.

"Danke." Der Therapeut machte für ihn einen kompetenten Eindruck. Wenn er an die physiotherapeutische Abteilung am PPTH zurück dachte, so war das hier schon eine Qualitätsstufe höher.

"Keine Ursache. Ist im Preis inbegriffen." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich beide anstarrten. "Nun ja…Wollen wir los machen?"

"Sicher."

Die nächste halbe Stunde war der Therapeut nicht zimperlich mit Wilsons Arm.

Wilson beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal, auch wenn beiden klar war, dass die Bewegungsübungen schmerzhaft waren.

In den letzten Monaten hatte Wilson weit stärkere Schmerzen ertragen müssen.

"Bewegen Sie ruhig den Arm. Schonen Sie ihn nicht. Überbelasten werden Sie ihn schon nicht. Und wenn…Er wird es Ihnen schon sagen."

Ein unmerkliches Zucken in Wilsons Mundwinkel sagte dem Therapeuten, dass er die Aussage amüsant fand.

"T'schuldigung. Ich vergesse immer, dass Sie ja Arzt sind. Hier drin sind Berufe bedeutungslos. Sie zählen nicht."

"Ja ich weiß." Wilson schloss die Augen.

"Massage?", fragte der Therapeut sanft.

"Wäre nicht schlecht.", erwiderte er, entspannte sich, genoss die Lymphdrainage.

Ein entspannter Wilson betrat sein Zimmer, schmiss das Handtuch aufs Bett und grinste leicht, als er die Zeitung auf dem Tisch liegen sah.

House hatte ihm wieder die neuste Ausgabe der New York Times zukommen lassen. Er griff nach der Zeitung, stutzte kurz, als ein Blatt heraus fiel.

Jim nahm es auf, las es aufmerksam durch und ließ es dann sinken. Was sollte das? Er praktizierte nicht mehr. Noch hatte er Lust dazu, irgendwelche Fälle zu bearbeiten. Ärgerlich knüllte er das Blatt zusammen und warf es in eine Ecke.

_Sie wollen dich ködern._

"Ja sicher.", murmelte er, ignorierte die innere Stimme. In letzter Zeit, war sie wieder häufiger Gast in seinem Kopf. Er musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er sich nicht verriet. Denn wenn die hier heraus bekamen, dass er wieder Stimmen hörte, so bedeutete das wieder Konfrontation, Medikamentenumstellung und noch andere Sachen. Und darauf hatte er echt keine Lust.

"Ich frage mich, was Du an der Zeitung so gut findest. Sie hat ja nicht einmal ein Kreuzworträtsel. Warum liest Du nicht die USA Today?" Lässig lehnte Jeffrey am Türrahmen, schaute seinen Schützling an.

Jim senkte kurz den Kopf, griff nach der Zeitung, drehte sich um und ging auf den Pfleger zu.

"Deswegen." Er hielt sich die Times an die Brust, deutete mit einem Finger auf eine Stelle.

Jeffrey kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, nahm die Zeitung an sich und begann zu lesen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Jim ihn, registrierte jedes Muskelzucken, jede noch so kleine Regung.

"Das ist…" Nach einigen Minuten ließ Jeffrey die Zeitung sinken, erwiderte Jims Blick. "Das ist ja mehr als interessant."

"Ja." Jim nahm ihm die Zeitung wieder ab, ging zurück zum Tisch und legte sie darauf. "Ich werde heute zu der Gruppentherapie mit dieser Fonda gegen. Mal sehen wie die Neue so ist."

Überrascht machte Jeffrey einen Schritt auf Jim zu. "Das ist…Jim das ist großartig."

"Na mal sehen. Versprechen kann ich nichts.", erwiderte er, dämpfte damit Jeffreys Enthusiasmus.

"Ja ich weiß." Jeffrey drückte kurz Jims Oberarm, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Danke."

Sie schauten sich an, wie zwei Rivalen. Keiner wollte den ersten Schritt tun. Keiner wollte dem anderen seine Schwäche zeigen.

Greenbush räusperte sich schließlich, blätterte noch einmal in Jims Akte und nahm dann allen Mut zusammen.

"Nun ja. Willkommen erst einmal zu unsere zweiten Gruppensitzung." Lucy schaute in die Runde, versuchte die Stimmung zu erfassen.

"Ich habe Hunger. Hoffentlich dauert das nicht so lange.", maulte Lina.

"Du hast doch immer Hunger. Ist doch nichts Neues bei Dir.", sagte Tom verächtlich.

"Na und? Was kann ich dafür, dass ich ständig Hunger habe. Du lebst ja nur von Luft." Lina schob trotzig ihre Unterlippe vor.

"Würde dir auch mal gut tun. Du wirst langsam fett."

"Leute! Merkt ihr denn nicht, dass ihr nervt?" Chrissie sah ärgerlich die beiden an.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schloss die Augen. Das war so stupid!

_Lass uns gehen. Der Blick dieser Lucy verheißt nichts Gutes._

"Das sagst gerade du? Du, die immer und jeden nervt mit ihren 'Hach bin ich schön. Hach bin ich klug'" Tom machte theatralische Gesten, strich sich wie eine Diva durchs Haar.

"Bitte nicht…", murmelte Jim, öffnete die Augen wieder und begegnete Lucys Blick. "Was?", fragte er in einem provozierenden Ton.

"Nichts.", kam sofort die Antwort von ihr. Warum reagierte Wilson so launisch. Noch vor wenigen Stunden, war er umgänglich gewesen. Aber jetzt? Stimmungsschwankungen?

"Besser so." Jim drehte den Kopf, schaute aus dem Fenster, ließ seine Gedanken treiben.

"Gut Leute. Fangen wir an…Wer möchte etwas über sich erzählen? Über seine Familie? Seine Hoffnungen und Wünsche?" Lucy blickte jeden kurz an.

"Was wollen sie hören, Lady? Ein früheres Leben gibt es nicht mehr. Wir haben keine Familie mehr. Die wollen mit Verrückten nichts zu tun haben. Und was die Wünsche betrifft…Die werde ich ihnen garantiert nicht sagen." Tom verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ging auf Abwehr.

Zustimmendes Murmeln erklang. Der Großteil der Leute hier dachte ähnlich.

Lucy hatte das Gefühl, dass sie langsam die Kontrolle über diese Sitzung verlor. Und das war nicht gut. Kontrolle war das A und O in der Psychiatrie.

"Sie brauchen ja auch nicht darüber zu reden. Wenn Sie nicht wollen…", versuchte Greenbush die Situation zu retten.

Jim drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Das war dumm, dachte er. Mit dieser Aussage hatte Sie sich ins Abseits manövriert.

Die Insassen hier, mögen zwar nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein, aber dumm waren sie deswegen nicht. Sie hatten eine weit feinere Antenne für Ungereimtheiten und Lügen. Und für Schwäche.

"Was ist mit Ihnen, Jim? Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

Verwirrt runzelte Jim die Stirn. Wie soll es schon bei ihm aussehen? Nicht anderes als bei den Anderen hier.

"Da gibt es nichts zu berichten.", sagte er ausweichend.

"Nein? Was ist mit Helen? Mit Lucien?" Sie brach ab und wusste sofort, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Einen schwerwiegenden Fehler.

Das Geräusch eines umfallenden Stuhles hallte durch den Raum. Jim war aufgesprungen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und blickte Greenbush böse an.

"Was geht Sie Helen und Lucien an?"

"Nichts. Aber ich dachte…"

"Nichts dachten Sie!", sagte Jim laut. Die anderen Patienten sagten kein Wort, versuchten das Ganze zu ignorieren.

"Aber es muss aus Ihnen raus. Ich weiß wie Sie sich fühlen…"

"Nichts wissen Sie. Sie wissen gar nichts. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie es ist, eingeklemmt zu sein. Neben sich die Ehefrau, ohne Kopf, weil der Aufprall sie geköpft hat. Sie wissen nicht wie es ist, dass Wimmern ihres Sohnes zu hören, dass nach und nach immer leiser wird und dann völlig verstummt! Sagen Sie mir ja nicht, dass Sie wissen wie ich mich fühle!" Die letzten Worte schrie er ihr entgegen.

_Ja genau! Sag es ihr!_

Jim sah sie hasserfüllt an, drehte sich dann um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Einen Moment sagte keiner von den zurück Gebliebenen etwas. Dann redeten sie alle durcheinander.

"Jim hat Recht. Unser Leben geht nur uns etwas an."

"Ja genau!"

"Lassen Sie Jim in Ruhe, sonst bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun!"

Die Stimmung schlug ins Negative um. Lucy stand auf, sah sich Hilfe suchend um, schritt dann eilig zur Tür.

Jeffrey sah sie durch die Tür kommen, ging eilig auf sie zu.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort.

"Ich weiß nicht…", stammelte sie.

"Jim?"

Wilson fuhr herum, starrte mit großen Augen zu Jeffrey der in der Tür seines Zimmers stand. Er war noch immer auf Hundertachtzig. Sein Puls raste und der Atem kam stoßweise.

"Willst du mir eine Beruhigungsspritze verpassen? Tut ihr das immer, wenn ihr nicht weiter wisst?"

Jeffrey hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Natürlich nicht Jim."

"Ja stimmt! Ihr brecht ja einem lieber den Arm. Habe ich Recht?" Noch immer war Wilson verärgert. Sein Körper stand so unter Anspannung, dass es wehtat. Jeder Muskel war bis zum zerreißen gespannt.

"Nein. Jim…Ich will dir nichts tun…" Langsam kam er auf Wilson zu, hoffte, dass dieser nicht wieder durchdrehte.

"Lass mich in Ruhe…", sagte Wilson leise. Es schien, als ob plötzlich aller Widerstand, alle Kraft aus ihm geflossen war. Das Bett quietschte leise, als Wilson darauf platz nahm. Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er verbarg sein Gesicht in die Hände.

Leise schloss Jeffrey die Tür, riegelte sie zu. Sie mussten reden. Ungestört.

"Jim…" Vorsichtig setzte sich der Pfleger neben Wilson.

"Ich war seit ihrem Tod kein einziges mal an ihren Gräbern.", kam es erstickt von Wilson. "Sie haben sie einfach beerdigt. Sie haben mich nicht einmal gefragt…" Er ließ die Hände sinken. "Massassuchetts. Waltham…Helens Familie hielt es für richtig, dass sie in ihrer Heimatstadt beerdigt wird." Ein Schluchzen erklang und die Schultern von Wilson fingen an zu beben. Wilson drehte den Kopf zu Jeffrey. "Sie haben mich nicht gefragt…"

Jeffrey sah geschockt Wilson an. Das hatte er noch nicht gewusst. So was stand nicht in den Akten. Wortlos streckte er seine Arme aus, zog Wilson zu sich heran.

"Ich hasse sie…Sie denkt, dass sie nach vierzehn Tagen hier einen auf große Psychotante machen kann…" Wilson schob Jeffrey etwas von sich, senkte den Kopf. "Verdammt…", murmelte er, als er bemerkte, dass er auf Jeffreys Nähe reagierte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert.

Jeffrey folgte Wilsons Blick, nickte unmerklich. Sanft aber mit Nachdruck drückte er Wilson auf das Bett.

Ruhig lag Wilson da, die Augen geschlossen. Jeffrey erhob sich, hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "In zwei Stunden gibt es Mittagessen…"

Wilson öffnete die Augen wieder, blickte den Pfleger an. Er hatte sich merklich beruhigt.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Jeffreys Gesicht, als er eine Strähne aus Wilsons Stirn strich. "Ich muss…" Langsam ging er zur Tür, schloss auf und verließ Wilson.

Wilson erschien nicht zum essen. Erneut machte sich Unruhe unter den Bewohnern breit. Sie zählten eins und eins zusammen und kamen einmal mehr zu der Erkenntnis, dass Greenbush ein Störfaktor war.

Katzenberg hatte Greenbush nach dem Vorfall in sein Büro beordert. Er wollte einen detaillierten Bericht von ihr haben.

Greenbush erzählte mit stockender Stimme was vorgefallen war. Daraufhin holte Katzenberg Jeffrey hinzu und die nächste Stunde diskutierten sie über das weitere Vorgehen mit Jim.

Mit tränenverweinten Augen verließ Greenbush das Büro. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie derzeit keine Therapiesitzungen selbstständig leitete. Hasserfüllte Blicke begleiteten sie auf ihren Weg zum Ausgang.

"Ja hau ab! Wir wollen dich hier nicht wieder sehen!", rief Lina ihr nach.

"Lina!", donnerte Jeffrey, sah sie ärgerlich an.

"Ist doch wahr!", verteidigte sich Lina, beeilte sich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Uma, eine der Schwestern, trat neben Jeffrey, blickte Lina kopfschüttelnd nach. "Informiert ihr House?"

"Ja."

"Er wird nicht begeistert sein, davon zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Im schlimmsten Fall nimmt er Wilson mit." Uma strich sich eine Haarlocke hinter ihr Ohr, klopfte dann mitfühlend auf Jeffreys Rücken. "Ich möchte nicht in Katzenbergs Haut stecken."

"Ich auch nicht." Er wandte sich an sie. "Hör zu…Ich muss mal für eine Stunde weg. Kannst du solange die Stellung halten."

"Sicher doch. Was hast du vor?" Interesse lag in ihrem Blick.

"Ich muss was besorgen. Hoffe es klappt. Danke dir." Eilig verließ Jeffrey die Station.

Man hatte House angerufen. Daraufhin tobte er herum. Er machte Katzenberg am Telefon zur Schnecke und kurz darauf war er schon unterwegs zu Wilson.

Kaum hatte House die psychiatrische Abteilung betreten, wo Wilson lag, fing Katzenberg House ab.

"Darf ich erst mit ihnen sprechen? Bitte Doktor House!", empfing Katzenberg ihn.

Ein scharfer Blick traf den Mann und dann ein kurzes Nicken. "Ja.", erwiderte House frostig.

Sie gingen in Katzenbergs Büro, nahmen platz.

"Wir haben schon die Konsequenzen aus dem Vorfall gezogen. Mrs. Greenbush arbeitet eine Zeitlang nicht auf der Station."

"Gut. Das erspart mir eine Beschwerde." Rhythmisch klopfte House seinen Stock auf den Boden. Schweigen machte sich breit zwischen den beiden Männern. "Bekommt er die volle Dosis Beruhigungsmittel?"

"Ja. So wie wir es abgesprochen hatten. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er so reagiert hat." Ratlosigkeit machte sich breit.

House schürzte die Lippen, dachte angestrengt nach. Eigentlich sollten die Beruhigungsmittel dafür sorgen, dass solche Sachen nicht passierten. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Nur was? Die Ausraster häuften sich in letzter Zeit.

"Ich gehe zu ihm. Ob der Vorfall Konsequenzen hat, entscheide ich noch." House stand auf, nickte knapp Katzenberg zu und verließ dessen Büro.

Leise öffnete House die Tür, schlüpfte hinein und blieb stehen.

Wilson hockte auf dem Boden und starrte die Wand an.

"Hallo Wilson." Ruhig sprach er seinen Freund an, obwohl es in seinem Inneren nicht ruhig war. Langsam kam er auf seinen Freund zu, ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden nieder. Er folgte dem Blick von Wilson und erstarrte.

Fein säuberlich war da etwas auf die Tapete geschrieben. House beugte sich etwas vor, kniff die Augen zusammen und begann zu lesen.

"Sie hat Angst. Und Lucien auch."

House drehte den Kopf zu Wilson, sah das Abgespannte in dessen Gesicht.

"Jim. Helen und Alexander haben keine Angst." Er versuchte ruhig zu sprechen.

"Doch. Sie schreien nach Hilfe." Wilson drehte ebenfalls den Kopf, blickte House an. "Hörst du nicht?"

"Nein Jim. Ich höre sie nicht."

"Das…" Wilson holte scharf Luft, drehte den Kopf zurück zur Wand, streckte eine Hand aus, fuhr schüchtern über diese.

"Jim…Hast du Kopfschmerzen?" House streckte eine Hand aus, berührte seinen Freund am Arm.

Wilson senkte den Kopf, sank in sich zusammen. Seine Schultern fingen an zu beben. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände, versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Vor seinen Freund losheulen! Das fehlte gerade noch!

Sie hatten das schon einmal erlebt…

_Mit langsamen Schritten betrat James Wilson das PPTH. Sieben Monate war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sieben Monate in denen sich sein Leben verändert hatte._

_Kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle betreten, verstummten die Gespräche der Anwesenden und die Blicke richteten sich auf ihn._

_Wilson versuchte das alles zu ignorieren. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Fahrstuhl zu, drückte den Knopf und wartete ungeduldig auf den Lift. Er wollte das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Das Gespräch mit Cuddy. Den Besuch auf seiner Station._

_Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und er trat ein, drückte erneut den Knopf._

_Kurz darauf klopfte er an Cuddys Bürotür an. Ihr lauter 'Herein' ließ ihn kurz grinsen._

"_Wilson!", sagte Cuddy überrascht, als er eintrat, erhob sich und umarmte ihn wenige Sekunden später._

"_Hallo Cuddy." Etwas verlegen schauter er sie an._

"_Das ist ja eine Überraschung." Sie schob ihn zur Couch, setzten sich. Kritisch ließ sie ihren Blick über ihn schweifen, nickte dann leicht. "Sie sehen gut aus."_

"_Danke. Ich fühle mich auch gut.", erwiderte er. Sie lächelten sich scheu an, denn keiner wusste so recht, was nun zu tun war. Schließlich ergriff sie seine Hände._

"_Ich freue mich, dass Sie zurück sind."_

"_Danke. Naja…Ich komme ja erst mal zur Probe. Wir werden sehen ob es klappt.", sagte er, dämpfte damit ihren Enthusiasmus._

"_Ja sicher. Sie schaffen das. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Sie versuchte optimistisch zu klingen._

_Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er fand es nett von ihr, ihn Mut zu machen. "Ja also…Ich würde gerne den Vertrag unterschreiben. Wenn das ginge." Er versuchte nicht nervös oder nach Eile zu klingen, aber er wollte so schnell wie möglich das hier hinter sich bringen._

"_Natürlich." Cuddy stand auf, trat an ihren Schreibtisch heran. Sie zog eine Mappe aus einer Schublade, reichte sie Wilson._

_Er las sie in Ruhe durch, nickte dann leicht. Ja so war es okay. Wilson kritzelte seine Unterschrift in das betreffende Feld, reichte dann die Mappe Cuddy zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. "Danke."_

"_Hey! Ich habe zu danken." Sie trat auf ihn zu und er erhob sich. Sanft fasste sie nach seinen Händen. "Wilson…Jim…Ich habe Ihnen noch nicht gesagt, wie leid das mir mit Ihrer Familie tut. Helen war ein wunderbarer Mensch. So warmherzig. Offen. Und Lucien…Er war so ein lieber und netter Junge."_

_Schmerz flammte in Wilsons Auge auf, als er Cuddys Worte vernahm. Er schluckte hart, drückte kurz ihre Hände und zog sie dann zurück. "Ich gehe dann mal. Habe noch zu tun." Ohne auf eine Erwiderung von seiner Chefin zu warten, drehte er sich um und verließ ihr Büro._

_Hilflos schaute sie ihm nach._

_Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Wilson seine Station. Was würde ihn erwarten? Trauer? Mitleid? Freude über sein Erscheinen?_

_Was ihn empfing war Stille. Seine Mitarbeiter starrten ihn an, als ob er ein Geist wäre. Keiner wagte sich zu bewegen, noch etwas zu sagen._

_Kate, seine Oberschwester, kam auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und griff nach seinen Händen._

"_Steh auf, wenn du hingefallen bist. Verdränge den Schmerz nicht, aber lass ihn auch nicht über dich siegen. Denk immer daran: Gott hat Gutes für dich im Sinn." Sie beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn sanft auf eine Wange und dann umarmte sie ihn. "Schön Sie zu sehen, Chef.", sagte sie leise, gab ihm zu Verstehen, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte._

"_Danke, Kate." Auch er freute sich, sie zu sehen._

_Plötzlich waren die zwei von den anderen Mitarbeitern umgeben. Wilson wurde sehr herzlich empfangen. Man gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie froh waren, dass er wieder da war. Und das er den Unfall überlebt hatte. Sie freuten sich, ihn gesund zu sehen. _

_Das machte seine Mitarbeiter so einzigartig. Seine Station so einzigartig. Trotz all des leides, des Schmerzes, der ständig präsent war, so hatten die Mitarbeiter ihre Warmherzigkeit nicht verloren._

"_Okay Leute! Das reicht. Lasst ihn mal Luft holen." Kate scheuchte die Kollegen davon, schaute dann ihren Chef an. "Lust auf einen kleinen Rundgang?"_

_Über Wilsons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. "Ja gerne."_

_Wilson fand die nächsten Wochen wieder in sein Arbeitsleben zurück. Zwar arbeitete er noch nicht voll, aber das tat seiner Qualität als Chef und Onkologe keinen Abbruch._

_House stand ihm zur Seite, unterstützte ihn wo es nur ging. Auch Cuddy tat ihr bestes, damit Wilson zu seiner alten Form fand._

_Wilson war das peinlich, aber er sagte nichts dazu, weil er wusste, dass sie es nur gut mit ihm meinten._

_Zwischen House und Cuddy gab es eine stumme Abmachung. Sie überwachten ihn heimlich. Fragten die Schwestern und Pfleger, sprachen mit den anderen Ärzten._

_Zwei Monate war Wilson wieder am PPTH. Alles schien bestens zu laufen, doch dann…_

_House wartete ungeduldig am Empfangstresen. Schon seit zwanzig Minuten war Wilson überfällig. Langsam machte sich House Sorgen. Wilson war immer pünktlich._

_Cuddy trat auf ihn zu, blickte ebenfalls zum Eingang. "Noch nicht da?"_

"_Nein." House schaute auf die Uhr, runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn was passiert wäre, hätte er angerufen. Er ruft immer an.", sagte er besorgt._

"_Ja." Sie klopfte ihm kurz auf den Arm. "Wenn er kommt, sagen sie mir Bescheid. Ja?"_

"_Ja mache ich."_

_Cuddy nickte, drehte sich um und ließ House auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurück._

_Nach einer weiteren Stunde, in der Wilson nicht auftauchte, fällte House eine Entscheidung. Er informierte Cuddy, dass er zu Wilsons Wohnung fuhr und nachschaute, was los ist. _

_Sie befürwortete das und so machte sich House zu Wilsons Wohnung auf._

_Als der Nephrologe die Auffahrt herauf fuhr, sah er, dass Wilsons Volvo da stand. Er stieg auf, beeilte sich zur Haustür zu kommen._

"_Wilson!" Er klopfte an, erhielt aber keine Antwort. "Wilson!", rief er etwas lauter, aber sein Freund antwortete immer noch nicht. House kramte den Hausschlüssel hervor, den er schon vor langer Zeit von Wilson erhalten hatte, schloss auf und trat ein._

"_Jim?" Ganz still war es in der Wohnung. House Puls beschleunigte sich. Das Wilson nicht antwortete, war ein schlechtes Zeichen. "Jim? Bist du da?" Er durchquerte den Flur, betrat das Wohnzimmer und blieb stehen. Über die gesamte Wand waren medizinische Krankheiten geschrieben. Ergänzt wurde das ganze von Symptomen und Behandlungsmethoden. Langsam schritt House auf die Wand zu, erkannte Wilsons Handschrift und schnappte nach Luft._

"_Sie haben es mir gesagt…Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich as machen soll…"_

_House fuhr erschrocken herum, sah Wilson auf dem Boden sitzen, mit den Rücken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand._

"_Wilson…"_

_Wilson hob den Kopf, blickte House an. "Helen hat das gesagt…"_

_House krampfte es das Herz zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Sie klang leise und ohne Kraft._

"_Jim…" Er schritt auf Wilson zu, setzte sich neben ihn. "Jim…Helen ist nicht hier."_

_Ein ungläubiger Blick traf ihn. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich höre sie doch. Du lügst. Helen ist hier."_

_House griff grob nach den Oberarmen von Wilson, schüttelte ihn. "Komm zu dir, Wilson! Sie sind tot! Alle beide!" Er wusste, dass das hart war. Und vielleicht auch nicht psychologisch richtig. Nur war das die einzige Möglichkeit, Wilson wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen._

"_Nein…", brachte Wilson mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Er streifte die Hände von seinem Freund ab, stand auf und ging auf die Wand zu. Wilson legte seine Handflächen an die Wand, starrte auf das Geschriebene. "Nein…"_

_House erhob sich mühsam, trat neben den Onkologen. "Wilson…", begann er, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter._

"_Ich kann sie hören. Sie sind in meinem Kopf…Bitte…Mach das sie verschwinden…" Ein flehentlicher Blick traf House._

"_Okay, Jim." House Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er tun? "Ich hole Hilfe." Er kramte sein Handy hervor, rief im PPTH an. "House hier. Ich brauche ein Bett. Sofort. Nein! Sofort! Ist mir egal." Abrupt unterbrach er die Verbindung, wandte sich an Wilson. "Hör zu…Ich packe ein paar Sachen zusammen. Bleib hier und mache keine Dummheiten. Hast du mich verstanden?"_

_Wilson nickte leicht, schaute House nach, wie dieser das Schlafzimmer betrat._

_House hatte gerade ein Handtuch in die kleine Tasche gepackt, als er einen dumpfen Knall vernahm. Sofort ließ er alles liegen, humpelte eiligst ins Wohnzimmer und fluchte._

_Wilson lag auf dem Boden und eine Blutlache bildete sich um seinen Kopf._

"_Verdammt Wilson.", sagte House ärgerlich, taste nach dem Puls seines Freundes, griff erneut nach dem Handy und wählte den Notruf. _

_Sie hatten die Platzwunde versorgt und einen Psychologen zu Hilfe gerufen. Seit dem Vorfall lebte Wilson in der psychiatrischen Anstalt…_

"Etwas.", kam leise die Antwort. "Sie sind wieder da. Ich will das nicht. Nicht noch einmal." Energisch wischte Wilson sich die Tränen weg, blickte House an. "Hilf mir…"

"Wilson ist in der Klinik. Mit House."

Cuddy schaute auf, blickte Chase überrascht an.

"Was? Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie schließlich besorgt, als ihr Chase Worte bewusst wurden.

"Man sagt, es hat einen Vorfall gegeben. Schon wieder. Vielleicht sollten wir darüber nachdenken, die Klinik zu wechseln.", warf Chase vorsichtig ein.

"Ja. Vielleicht haben sie Recht." Sie stand auf, begleitete Chase hinaus. "Was ist nun passiert, Chase?", fragte Cuddy ungeduldig.

"House war sehr zugeknöpft, als er und Wilson das PPTH betraten. Er hat nur durchblicken lassen, dass Wilson Kopfschmerzen hat. Mehr nicht." Etwas ratlos zuckte Chase mit den Schultern.

Für die erste Zeit musste sich Cuddy mit dieser Aussage zufrieden geben.

Sie sahen House schon vor einem der Diagnosezimmer stehen. Er wirkte angespannt und besorgt. Sofort schrillten die Alarmglocken bei Cuddy und sie schritt schneller aus.

"House…", begann sie, wurde aber von dem Diagnostiker unterbrochen.

"Ihm geht es gut. Er hat nur Kopfschmerzen.", sagte er schnell. Vielleicht zu schnell, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Es machte Cuddy noch misstrauischer.

"Gut." Sie drückte kurz seine Hand, drehte sich zu Chase um. "Ich möchte, dass er die bestmöglichste Versorgung bekommt. Ist das klar?"

"Ja.", bestätigte Chase, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit House.

"Gut." Cuddy nickte beiden Männern kurz zu, entfernte sich dann wieder.

House und Chase sahen ihr nach, atmeten erleichtert aus.

"Ist Foreman informiert?" Ein fragender Blick traf den Australier.

"Ja. Er ist auf dem Weg hierher."

Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange, bis der Neurologe erschien. Foreman kam gleich zur Sache. "Wo ist er?"

Stumm zeigte House auf die Tür, hielt aber seinen Kollegen noch einen Moment zurück. "Sie sind wieder da. Die Stimmen."

Verstehend nickte der Neurologe, betrat dann das Krankenzimmer.

Ruhig blickte Wilson ihm entgegen.

"Hallo Doktor Wilson. Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Foreman sanft, nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett platz.

"Danke gut. Okay…Abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen geht es mir gut. Und abgesehen, dass ich die Stimmen von zwei Toten höre. Also alles im allem geht es mir gut", beantwortete Wilson die Frage des Neurologen.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Foreman. Wilson schien die Sache ziemlich locker zu nehmen. "Wenn das so ist…Wer hört nicht ab und zu Stimmen von Geistern?"

Wilson lachte trocken auf. "Oh ja! Viele! Nur ist es den meisten nicht bewusst." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Keine Operation Foreman. Ich möchte nicht, dass in meinem Hirn herumgestochert wird."

"Wilson…" Foreman wusste nicht so recht, was er auf die Bemerkung von Wilson erwidern sollte. Sollte er den Wunsch respektieren? Wie viel Entscheidungsfreiheit hatte Wilson? War er in der Lage rational zu denken? Brachte Foreman sich nicht in einen Interessenkonflikt?

"Ist nett gemeint von ihnen. Und von House.", sagte Wilson leise. "Nur möchte ich nicht als…wie sagt House immer zu den Komapatienten…Brokkoli enden."

Foreman verstand sofort. "Ja das sagt er immer. Okay Wilson. Dürfen wir sie trotzdem durch die Röhre schieben?"

"Wenn es sie beruhigt. Ja."

Konzentriert starrten House, Foreman, Chase, Cameron und sogar Cuddy auf die CT- Aufnahme von Wilsons Hirn.

"Nichts.", stellte Foreman fest. "Vielleicht doch zu viel Stress? Nervliche Anspannung?"

"Er hat wieder an die Wand geschrieben.", gab House zu bedenken.

"Ja.", sagte Cameron leise, runzelte in voller Konzentration die Stirn. "Nichts."

"Da muss was sein." House blieb hartnäckig.

"House…" Cuddy wandte sich an den Diagnostiker. "Wir wissen, wie viel Wilson an ihnen liegt. Und wir wissen, wie sie sich fühlen."

"Trotzdem…" House wandte sich um, stiefelte hinaus.

Resigniert und etwas besorgt schauten die anderen ihm nach.

"Wir stellen deine Medis um.", kam House gleich zur Sache.

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Wilsons Kehle. "Schon wieder? Langsam habe ich den Verdacht, dass ich ein Versuchskaninchen der Pharmaindustrie bin.", entgegnete dieser, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. "Also habt ihr nichts gefunden. Bin sozusagen…abgesehen von den Stimmen…gesund im Kopf. Fein. Dann kann ich ja ins Irrenhaus zurückkehren. Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch bis zum Abendbrot. Denn heute gibt es den berühmten Tomaten- Gurken- Salat. Mit einem Hauch Dressing."

House blickte Wilson an und dieser erwiderte ihn.

"Jim…"

"Ist doch wahr!", entgegnete Wilson ärgerlich, stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er drehte sich an der Tür zu House um, wartete, dass sein Freund sich zu ihm gesellte.

Resigniert stand House auf, kam auf seinen Freund zu. "Jim…Eine Nacht. Bitte." Mit flehentlicher Stimme sprach er. Das tat er eigentlich nie. Aber hier ging es um Wilson. Um seinen Freund.

Fahrig fuhr sich Wilson durchs Haar, blickte House dann nachdenklich an. "Du schaffst mich. Weißt du das?"

Ein kurzes, verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Diagnostikers. "Ja. Danke." Er griff nach Wilsons Oberarm, drückte dankbar zu. Man sah ihm an, dass er erleichtert war.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Jim wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Er lag erneut im CT, versuchte ganz ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie darauf bestanden, noch ein MRT zu machen. Bestimmt funkelte er schon wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

"Ich habe Hunger. Also werdet langsam fertig mit dem ganzen Mist hier."

House hob belustigend seine Augenbrauen, drehte den Kopf und schaute Foreman an. "Das Meckern hat er nicht verlernt."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass er jemals gemeckert hat.", erwiderte Foreman, konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Monitor.

"Man musste ihm genau zuhören, um es zu erkennen.", sagte House leise.

Überrascht schaute der Neurolge House an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass House sanfter geworden war?

"Okay Wilson. Du hast es geschafft.", sagte House über das Mikrofon, stand dann auf, um seinen Freund aus dem CT zu befreien.

"Dein Blick sagt mir alles." Wilson setzte sich auf, ließ dieBeine baumeln. Er nahm die Sache locker, dass der erneute Scan nichts gezeigt hatte. "Ich möchte jetzt gehen.", sagte er ruhig.

House brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken Zustande.

"Endlich!" Lina griff nach Wilsons Arm, zog diesen mit sich, kaum das er die Station wieder betreten hatte.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Wilson irritiert.

"Da ist ein Neuer. Der ist gekommen, kurz nachdem du weg warst.", beantwortete Lina dessen Frage.

"Ein Neuer?", hakte Wilson nach.

"Ja. Und der ist unheimlich." Lina beugte sich zu ihm herüber, legte eine Hand an ihren Mund und flüsterte. "Der ist riesig und hat so einen irren Blick. Der schaut wie ein Psychopath."

"Aha.", entgegnet Wilson, versuchte nicht zu lachen. Lina hatte eine rege Fantasie. Außerdem sah sie überall eine Gefahr. Es gab Zeiten, da sah sie sogar im Essen eine Gefahr für sich und die anderen.

"Kannst mir glauben. Der wird einen von uns umbringen." Lina nickte heftig, griff erneut nach einem Arm von Jim und zog ihn mit sich.

"Lina…Woher…", begann Jim, wurde aber schon wieder von Lina unterbrochen.

"Da ist er.", flüsterte sie, versteckte sich hinter Jim.

Wilson blickte den Neuen an, kam zu dem Schluss, dass Lina irgendwie Recht hatte. Der Mann war von bulliger Gestalt und glich einem Footballspieler. Oder Basketballer. So ganz festlegen wollte er sich da nicht. Eine Narbe, die sich quer über die linke Wange zog, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Erscheinungsbild zu verbessern.

"Nicht zu lange anschauen.", flüsterte Lina in einem warnenden Tonfall.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, griff nach Linas Arm und schob sie in den Aufenthaltsraum. Lina schien froh, dem Blick von diesem Riesen entflohen zu sein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

Wilson konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Entspannt euch mal. Man Leute, dass ist ja nicht auszuhalten.", sagte Wilson zu den Patienten, die sich im Raum befanden.

"Er macht uns Angst. Haste den schon mal genauer betrachtet?", fragte Thomas Wilson.

"Nein."

"Ich schon!" Thomas knetete nervös sein T- Shirt. "Der hat einen irren Blick."

Wilson nahm an einem der Tische platz, blickte in die Runde. Die Aussage von Thomas deckte sich mit der von Lina. Trotzdem. Wilson wollte nicht voreilig urteilen. Alle redeten durcheinander und Wilson hatte Mühe, in dem ganzen Geplapper etwas Brauchbares aufzuschnappen. Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Tür.

Wilson folgte den Blicken und sah, wie der Neue auf ihn zukam. Unmerklich versteifte er sich, versuchte, seinem Gesicht einen neutralen Ausdruck zu verpassen.

"Du bist der Boss hier, wie mir scheint.", begann der Mann.

Überrascht hob Wilson seine Augenbrauen. "Nein. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Das Verhalten der anderen. Sie liefen wie aufgeschreckte Hühner durch die Gegend. Kaum sind sie da, ist Ruhe im Stall."

Empörtes Geflüster war zu vernehmen. Die anderen waren mit dieser Aussage nicht einverstanden.

"Keiner ist hier der Boss. Ich bin mein eigener Boss.", sagte Lina heftig.

"Sie hat recht.", sagte Wilson ruhig.

Ein leichtes Zucken eines Mundwinkels, verriet Jim, dass der Mann sich amüsierte. "Okay…" Er nahm platz, blickte Jim an. "Marcus."

"Jim."

"Du scheinst mir so ganz anders zu sein, wie die meisten hier."

"So? Wie denn?"

Aufmerksam hörten die Anwesenden zu.

"Weniger irre."

Erneut waren empörte Rufe zu hören. Jim spürte die blanke Wut von den anderen, konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

"Das täuscht. Vielleicht bin ich derjenige, der eine besonders große Schraube locker hat. Du kennst das ja. Die Harmlos aussehenden sind die Gefährlichsten."

Marcel schmunzelte. "Da hast du Recht."

Die beiden merkten nicht, dass sie aufmerksam von Jeffrey und Katzenbach beobachtet wurden.

"Bahnt sich da was an?", fragte Katzenberg leise.

"Ich weiß nicht. Jedenfalls ist Jims Körpersprache entspannt." Jeffrey schürzte die Lippen, drehte den Kopf zu Katzenberg. "Lucy Greenbush…Halten sie es für gut, dass sie hier bleibt? Sie ist bei den Patienten unten durch, seit dem Zwischenfall."

Katzenberg senkte den Kopf, dachte über Jeffreys Worte nach. "Greenbush hat die ganze Sache falsch angepackt. Aus Fehlern lernt man, Jeffrey." Er hob den Kopf wieder, deutete kurz auf Wilson. "Auch er lernt. Auf gewisser Weise. Er lernt, dass nicht alles sinnlos ist. Und schlecht."

"Jeah…", murmelte Jeffrey, sah wie Wilson kurz lächelte und dann aufstand. Mit langsamen Schritten, kam dieser auf sie zu, blieb vor Katzenberg stehen.

"Wir müssen reden.", sagte Wilson ruhig.

Katzenberg hörte die nächste Stunde ruhig zu, was Wilson zu sagen hatte. Er unterbrach ihn nicht, ließ ihn einfach reden.

"Deshalb möchte ich sie bitten, mich für eine Woche zu entlassen."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Schließlich räusperte sich Katzenberg. "Nun ja. Sie wissen, dass sie nicht allein fahren dürfen. Die Vorschriften besagen, dass ihnen eine Begleitperson zur Seite gestellt werden muss."

"Ja ich weiß. Ich denke mal, dass Jeffrey sehr gerne mitkommen würde. Und wenn er es nicht will, so kommt House mit."

Belustigend hob Katzenberg die Augenbrauen. "Sie haben schon alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant, nicht?"

"Ja. Man hat viel Zeit, wenn man im CT liegt.", entgegnete Wilson und musste auch schmunzeln.

"Ich bespreche das im Team. Ist das okay?"

Wilson nickte, stand auf. "Danke."

"Nichts zu danken Wilson." Katzenberg begleitete ihn zur Tür seines Büros.

_#*#_

_Lucien schmiss seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke des Flurs, stürmte dann ins Wohnzimmer, um sogleich den Fernseher anzumachen. _

"_Hey junger Mann! Räumst du bitte erst Deine Sachen weg, ehe Du fern siehst?"_

_Wilson stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, beobachtete, wie sein Sohn zurück kam, den Rucksack aufhob und hoch ins Zimmer rannte._

_Kopfschüttelnd sah Wilson ihm nach, ging in die Küche und packte seinen Rucksack aus._

_Kurz darauf hörte er, wie Lucien wieder ins Wohnzimmer stürmte._

_Einen Moment lauschte er, was im Fernseher lief, wusch die Lunchbox auf und setzte sich kurz darauf neben seinen Sohn._

"_Wann kommt Mami?", fragte Lucien, blickte zu seinem Dad._

_Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln._

"_Denke mal sie kommt in einer halben Stunde. Also noch Zeit genug, etwas fern zu sehen." Wilson grinste schelmisch. Sie wussten beide, dass Helen es nicht gerne sah, wenn Lucien zu viel fern sah. _

"_Super!", rief Lucien, klatschte begeistert in die Hände. In dieser Hinsicht war sein Dad cool._

"_Irgendwie mag ich I -Aah.", murmelte Wilson._

"_Der ist doch langweilig Dad! Ich mag Tiger! Der ist cool! Der springt immer mit dem Schwanz rum." Lucien war begeistert von der Folge, die da über den Fernseher flimmerte._

_Konzentriert schauten die beiden fern, merkten gar nicht, wie Helen nach Hause kam._

_Einen kurzen Moment schaute Helen zu, trat dann auf leisen Sohlen hinter ihren Mann und tippte mit dem Finger auf dessen Schulter._

_Wilson zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum._

"_Gott!" Er schnappte nach Luft, versuchte sein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. "Helen…Mach das nie wieder!"_

_Sie hob entschuldigend die Hände. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt._

"_Tut mir leid Schatz.", sagte sie, lächelte entschuldigend._

_Lucien sah seine Eltern an. Die waren echt seltsam. Manchmal. _

"_Schon gut. Ich hatte nur noch nicht mit Deinem Auftauchen gerechnet." Er kam um die Couch herum, nahm seine Frau in die Arme. Sie küssten sich kurz._

"_Angenehmen Tag gehabt?"_

"_Ja. Du glaubst nicht, wie zuvorkommend die Verkäufer sind, wenn man mit der goldenen Kreditkarte wedelt."_

_Ein erheiterndes Lachen erfüllte den Raum._

"_Das freut mich." Wilson hielt Helen noch einen Moment fest, drehte dann den Kopf zu seinem Sohn._

"_Lucien…Wie wäre es, wenn Du Mami 'Hallo' sagst?"_

_Dieser verzog den Mund._

"_Kann ich nicht noch zu Ende schauen?" Ein bettelnder Blick traf Wilson._

"_Lucien…" Wilson sprach leise, aber nachdrücklich._

"_Lass ihn doch.", mischte sich Helen ein, löste sich von Wilson, drückte noch einen Kuss auf seine Wange und ging dann zu den Einkaufstüten._

_Wilson folgte ihr, betrachtete amüsiert die vielen 'Errungenschaften'._

"_Muss jetzt Princetons Wirtschaft seinen Bankrott erklären?" Er zeigte auf das eingekaufte._

"_Nicht ganz. Ich habe noch etwas für die Anderen da gelassen."_

"_Dann ist ja gut."_

_Erneut mussten sie lachen._

_Helen beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm._

"_Ich habe was ganz heißes gekauft. Hoffe es gefällt Dir."_

_Verblüfft öffnete Wilson den Mund, aber Helen legte ihm einen Finger an den Mund._

"_Erst heute Abend.", flüsterte sie._

_Wilson leckte sich über die Lippen. Er war schon ganz gespannt darauf, wie die Überraschung aussah._

"_Hast Du mir was mitgebracht?"_

_Die beiden Erwachsenen senkten den Kopf, blickten den Jungen, der abwartend vor ihnen stand, an._

"_Da muss ich mal schauen Liebling."_

_Sofort kniete Helen auf dem Boden, wühlte in einer der Tüten._

_Aufgeregt trat Lucien von einem Bein aufs andere._

_Plötzlich jauchzte er auf, griff nach dem roten Feuerwehrauto und probierte es sogleich aus._

"_Ich weiß, dass das ein Geschenk zwischendurch ist, aber ich fand das Auto toll. Ich wollte ihm eine Freude machen." Helen schaute um Verständnis bittend ihren Mann an._

_Resigniert seufzte Wilson auf. Er wusste, dass sie Luciens strahlenden Augen nicht widerstehen konnten. Ihn glücklich zu sehen, machte sie beide auch glücklich._

"_Okay." Ein erneuter Kuss zwischen den Beiden folgte._

"_Danke Dir.", flüsterte sie, strich liebevoll über eine Wange von ihm._

Das Klingeln des Weckes riss Wilson aus dem Schlaf. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Unfalltod seiner Frau und seines Sohnes, dass er von ihnen träumte. Wilson blieb einen Moment wie benebelt liegen, versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen. Nur mühsam fand er in die Realität zurück. Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte und stöhnte leise auf.

Die Tür ging auf und Jeffrey steckte den Kopf hinein. "Hey Schlafmütze. Aufstehen."

Wilson knurrte Jeffrey an, winkte ab. "Ja gleich.", murmelte er und Jeffrey schloss wieder die Tür.

Einen Moment blieb Wilson noch liegen, stand dann auf. Er hatte immer noch mit dem Traum zu kämpfen, versuchte richtig wach zu werden, das geträumte abzuschütteln.

Ein Gedanke schob sich in sein Hirn und er lächelte leicht. Er würde heute die Klinik für eine Woche verlassen. Raus aus dieser Irrenanstalt. Raus in ein vielleicht normales Leben. Zumindest für kurze Zeit.

Der allzu bekannte Frühstückslärm empfing Wilson, als er den Speisesaal betrat.

"Hey Jimmy!" Lina winkte ihm heftig zu und Wilson konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er holte sich sein Frühstück und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem Lina und noch zwei andere Patienten saßen.

"Na biste schon aufgeregt?", fragte Lina sofort.

"Etwas Lina.", entgegnete er, schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und biss in sein Frühstücksbrötchen.

"Ich würde das nicht machen.", warf Tom ein.

"Warum?" Lina schaute ihn an.

"Die haben mich erst hier rein gebracht. Ich kann ganz gerne auf sie verzichten.", zischte Tom. "Ich hätte was Besseres vor, mit meiner Freiheit, als zu meinem Alten zu gehen."

"Meine Eltern trifft keine Schuld.", sagte Wilson, nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee.

"Wird langweilig werden ohne dich." Lina starrte auf ihr Frühstück, schniefte leise.

"Lina…Eine Woche. Die ist schneller rum, als du denkst." Er wusste, dass Lina an ihm hing. Aber sie musste lernen, dass er nicht immer für sie da sein konnte.

"Ja ich weiß…Trotzdem…" Lina holte tief Luft, sah Wilson an. "Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei deinen Eltern."

"Danke Lina." Wilson legte kurz seine Hand auf die ihre. Er merkte, dass eine Person an den Tisch trat, hob seinen Kopf und schaute in das Gesicht von Lucy Greenbush.

"Morgen Mr. Wilson. Wenn sie mit dem Frühstück fertig sind, möchte ich mich gerne noch kurz mit ihnen unterhalten. Geht das?"

"Natürlich.", antwortete Wilson in einem neutralen Tonfall.

"Danke. Bis später." Greenbush lächelte ihn kurz an, drehte sich dann schnell um und verließ den Speisesaal.

"Was will die von dir?", fragte Lina, sah Greenbush misstrauisch nach.

"Das weiß ich nicht."

Eine halbe Stunde später, klopfte Wilson an die Tür und er trat ein, als er das Herein von Greenbush hörte.

"Oh. Hallo Mr. Wilson." Greenbush stand schnell auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und deutete auf die Couch, die an einer Wand stand. "Setzten wir uns doch kurz. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

"Ja." Wilson nahm platz, wartete.

Nervös strich sich Greenbush eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück, lächelte entschuldigend. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch, wurde ruhig. "Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten in der Therapiesitzung entschuldigen. Sie hatten Recht, als sie sagten, dass ich nichts weiß. Das ich nicht weiß, wie es in Ihrem Inneren aussieht. Kein anderer Mensch hat das Recht, Sie zu zwingen über Sachen zu reden, die einem nichts angehen. Ich war dumm, zu glauben, dass ich das ändern kann. Es tut mir so Leid…" Sie unterbrach sich, schaute Wilson mit einen entschuldigenden Blick an.

Einen Moment sagte Wilson gar nichts, ließ die Worte der Psychologin sacken. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sich andere Menschen entschuldigten. Den wenn sie sich entschuldigten, so hieß das, dass sie im Unrecht waren. Nur wer im Unrecht war, lag immer in der Ansicht des Betrachters.

Das sich jetzt Greenbush entschuldigte, zeigte Größe. Sie war über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen. Sie hatte nicht Freud vorgeschoben und ihn als Argument von Richtig oder Falsch gebraucht.

"Ich akzeptiere ihre Entschuldigung.", sagte er und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. "Ich hoffe mal, sie hatten schlaflose Nächte wegen der Sache."

"Ja. Mehr als eine. Das können sie mir glauben." Sie lachte trocken auf. "Und ich habe meine Kopfwäsche von Katzenberg und House weg."

"Gut. Dann sind wir ja quitt." Er stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand. "Wir sehen uns in einer Woche."

Greenbush erhob sich, ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand. "Ja wir sehen uns. Erholen sie sich."

Er nickte leicht, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.

"Hier sind seine Tabletten." Katzenberg drückte House mehrere Schachteln in die Hand und dieser nickte.

"Okay." Er wandte sich um, blickte seinen Freund an. "Fertig?"

"Ja."

"Na dann los." House schüttelte Katzenberg noch kurz die Hand und dann verließ er mit Wilson die Klinik.

"Wilson!", rief Katzenberg ihnen nach und dieser drehte sich noch einmal um, schaute fragend den anderen Mann an. "Sie packen das! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

"Danke." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Schweigend verlief die Fahrt zu Wilsons Eltern. House drehte ab und zu mal den Kopf zu seinem Freund, musterte ihn aufmerksam.

"Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt, als er Wilsons angespannte Körperhaltung bemerkte.

"Ja.", sagte dieser leise, versuchte seine Hände, die sich krampfhaft um die Armlehnen gelegt hatten, zu lösen. "Ich bin okay."

House merkte, dass Wilson log. Er war ganz und gar nicht okay. "Wir sind gleich da."

"Ja." Wilson hatte bei der ganzen Unterhaltung kein einziges Mal House angeschaut. Sein Blick war stur gerade ausgerichtet. "Ja.", wiederholte er leise.

Für Wilson schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie schließlich das Willkommensschild der Heimatstadt seiner Kindheit sahen.

Wenig später parkte House das Auto am Straßenrand und sie stiegen aus.

Sofort öffnete sich die Haustür und Wilsons Mutter eilte auf sie zu. "Junge!", rief sie, schloss ihren mittleren Sohn in die Arme.

"Hallo Mom.", entgegnete er, erwiderte die Umarmung.

Joy Wilson war eine Frau kurz über die sechzig, mit leicht ergrautem Haar. Sie versprühte eine Vitalität, die so manche Dreißigjährige fehlte. Sie ließ ihren Sohn los, hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Wange und strich liebevoll über seine Arme. "Schön dass du gekommen bist." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

"Mom…", sagte Wilson hilflos. Er konnte seine Mutter nicht weinen sehen.

Joy wischte sich die Tränen weg, schaute House an. "Hallo Gregory. Schön dass sie James begleiten."

"Hallo Joy. Naja…Wissen sie…Ich bin eigentlich nur mitgekommen, weil ich ihren selbstgebacken Kuchen so mag. Es gibt doch Kuchen?"

Joy lachte auf. "Ja den gibt es. Kommt rein."

Wilson warf House einen amüsierten Blick zu und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

Im Haus trafen sie auf Howard Wilson. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, schaute die hereinkommenden an.

House beugte sich zu Wilson herüber. "Jetzt weiß ich, woher du diese Geste hast.", flüsterte er, aber trotzdem laut genug, dass Howard ihn hörte.

"Ja. Und wieder hast du ein Geheimnis gelüftet.", erwiderte Wilson, schritt auf seinen Dad zu. "Hallo Dad."

"Hallo Sohn." Howard zog seinen Sohn in die Arme, strich diesem sanft über den Rücken. "Willkommen daheim.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

"Danke." Wilson löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Vaters. "Fang du nicht auch noch an zu weinen.", sagte er in gespielter Zerknirschtheit.

"Gott bewahre. Niemals." Howard kam auf House zu. "Hi Greg. Schön sie zu sehen."

"Ganz meinerseits, Mr. Wilson."

"Gut Jungs. Ihr seid sicher hungrig. Essen gibt es in einer halben Stunde.", sagte Joy, verschwand sofort in der Küche.

"Da haben wir ja noch Zeit, um unsere Sachen auszupacken.", bemerkte Wilson, ging wieder zur Tür.

"Warte ich helfe dir!", rief ihm sein Vater hinterher.

"Danke."

House blieb unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer stehen, nahm dann auf der Couch platz.

"Mom hat dein altes Zimmer hergerichtet. House kann in Dannys Zimmer schlafen.", sagte Howard gerade, als sie wieder das Haus betraten.

Amüsiert sah Wilson ihn an. "WOW! Ihr habt alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und vorbereitet."

"Ja. Ist das so schlimm?"

"Nein nicht im Geringsten." Die beiden sahen kurz House an, fingen an zu lachen und stiegen die Treppe zu den Zimmern hoch. House stand schnell auf, folgte den beiden Männern.

"Okay House…" Wilson stellte seine Tasche ab, deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. "Dein Zimmer für den Rest der Woche."

House öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war schlicht, aber doch komfortabel eingerichtet. Er merkte, dass Wilson neben ihn trat, drehte den Kopf. "Gefällt mir."

"Ja.", sagte Wilson knapp, drückte House die Tasche in die Hand. "Wir sehen uns unten."

"Jupp." House sah Wilson nach, machte sich dann sofort daran, seine Sachen auszupacken.

"Also ich muss sagen, dass schmeckt hervorragend. Ich habe seit langem nicht mehr so etwas Wunderbares gegessen."

Joys Wangen wurden leicht rot, als sie das Kompliment von House hörte. "Danke Greg. Sie machen mich ganz verlegen."

"Wenn es aber stimmt." House schob sich erneut die Gabel in den Mund, kaute genüsslich.

Um Wilsons Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Er sparte sich jetzt einen Kommentar.

"Ich habe schon die Holzbretter besorgt und jede Menge Nägel." Howard sah seinen Sohn an.

"Wieso? Willst du anbauen?", fragte Wilson verwundert.

Howard lehnte sich zurück, legte die Gabel weg und schaute ihn an. "Ich dachte mir, dass wir endlich das Baumhaus bauen."

"Baumhaus?", warf House interessiert ein.

Verblüfft öffnete Wilson den Mund, starrte seinen Dad an, wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. "Baumhaus?"

"Ja. Ich weiß, dass wir nie dazu gekommen sind, eins zu bauen, als ihr drei klein wart…Nun ja…Ich möchte es gerne jetzt nachholen."

"Dad…", begann Wilson, brach aber ab, als ihm die Stimme versagte.

"Hast du Schiss, dass du es nicht hinbekommst?", warf House ein.

"Quatsch. Auch wenn es so aussieht…Ich habe keine zwei linke Hände."

Joy fing an zu kichern. Das war ihr Sohn.

"Na dann ist ja alles klar. Dann fangen wir gleich nach dem Essen an." Freudig rieb sich Howard die Hände.

Wilson wechselte einen Blick mit House. Das konnte ja lustig werden.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand House neben Joy in der Küche, half ihr beim Abwasch.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich James zu so einer Sache hinreißen lässt.", sagte Joy plötzlich, blickte House an.

"Nun ja…Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin auch überrascht. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich immer als den Typ gehalten, der lieber Bücher liest."

Ein kurzes Lachen von Joy erklang. "Ja." Sie starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. "Ich träume manchmal davon, wie er so da liegt. Die ganzen Schläuche…Die Kabel. Ich habe ihn nur an seinen Haaren erkannt." Sie unterbrach sich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten. "Die Zeit, nachdem er aufgewacht war, war das schlimmste, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich will das nicht wieder erleben müssen. Nicht noch einmal."

House legte das Geschirrtuch weg, nahm sie sanft in die Arme. "Joy…Jim geht es gut. Das er hier ist, ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Joy schmiegte sich an House, schluchzte leise. "Ich konnte nie wirklich mit jemanden reden. Nicht mit meinem Mann, noch mit jemanden anderem." Sie löste sich von House, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich. "Geht es ihm wirklich gut?", fragte sie nach.

House griff nach ihren Händen, hielt sie fest. "Ja. Ja es geht ihm gut."

Wilson fragte sich, warum er sich das antat. Er musste übergeschnappt sein. Ein sarkastisches Lachen erklang. Er hatte ja schon eine Macke. Also konnte er ja theoretisch nicht mehr überschnappen.

"Ist was?", fragend hob Howard seine Augenbrauen, als er das Lachen seines Sohnes hörte.

"Nein. Alles in Ordnung Dad. Ich habe nur an was gedacht."

"So so. Nun denn." Howard griff nach dem ersten Brett reichte dieses Jim und kurz darauf war das klopfen von einem Hammer zu hören. Nach zehn Minuten legte auf einmal Wilson den Hammer weg.

"Was ist?", fragte Howard irritiert.

"Sag mal, hast du nicht eine…Wie nennt man das Ding…Dieses Gerät, wo man diese Nägel ins Holz jagen kann?" Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht auf den Namen des Gerätes kam.

"Oh ja! Ich weiß, was du meinst." Howard schlug sich leicht an die Stirn, eilte schon in den Schuppen. "Hier!" Er drückte seinem Sohn das Objekt der Begierde in die Hände.

"Dad. Mir nützt das Ding nichts, wenn die Nägel nicht drin sind."

"Oh! Entschuldige." erneut verschwand Howard in dem Schuppen.

Amüsiert schüttelte Wilson den Kopf.

"Da. Habe noch zwei Schachteln gefunden."

Wilson nahm eine entgegen, lud das Gerät und setzte den ersten Nagel. "Okay…Nicht schlecht. Geht gleich viel besser." Konzentriert arbeiteten die beiden die nächsten Stunden.

"Ihr schummelt. In ein richtiges Baumhaus gehören Nägel, die mit der Hand eingeschlagen wurden." House stand in der Tür, schaute missbilligend auf Howard und Wilson.

"Ich bin nicht blöd House.", entgegnete Wilson, erwiderte House Blick.

"Macht er das immer so? Rumstehen und kluge Ratschläge geben?", warf Howard ein.

"Oh ja, Dad. Ständig."

"Ich will nur helfen.", verteidigte sich House, hob entschuldigend die Hände.

"Hilf uns damit, dass du nicht im Weg stehst, okay?"

"Okay. Dann setzte ich mich mal da hin und schweige." House humpelte zu dem Gartenstuhl, nahm platz. Überrascht hob wenige Zeit später House seine Augenbrauen. Was Wilson und sein Dad da auf die Beine stellten, war beachtlich. Er hätte es den zweien nie zugetraut, dass sie so flott vorankamen.

"Ich brauche mal eine Pause." Wilson legte die Nagelmaschine weg, stand auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts den Schweiß von der Stirn, blickte zufrieden auf das halbfertige Haus. "Ich glaube, wir sollten das Teil in den Baum wuchten, ehe es zu schwer wird.", bemerkte er, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute den Baum hinauf. Dieser war extrem hoch und Wilson fragte sich, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würden.

"Darauf bin ich gespannt.", murmelte House und Wilson drehte sich um. "Ich habe nix gesagt. Nur laut gedacht."

Wilson ersparte sich einen Kommentar, sah seinen Dad an. "Ich mache eine halbe Stunde Pause."

"Das ist gut. Ich brauche auch eine." Howard ließ seinen Hammer fallen, wo er stand, drehte sich um und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus.

Joy blickte den Jungs entgegen, lächelte wissend. "Erfrischung gefällig?"

"Das wäre super, Mom." Wilson schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, ging ins Bad, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, stand schon ein kühles Bier für ihn bereit. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, nahm das Glas an sich. "Danke."

"Bitte."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille bei den Wilsons.

"Ich habe von Helen und Lucien geträumt. Letzte Nacht.", sagte Wilson plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

"Oh…", entfuhr es Joy.

"Ja. Lucien und ich haben ferngesehen. Winnie Puh. Helen kam heim. Sie war shoppen. Sie hatte Lucien ein rotes Feuerwehrauto gekauft…" Wilsons Blick ging ins Leere. "Es war so real…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Wir haben ihm nie ein rotes Feuerwehrauto gekauft."

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Schließlich räusperte sich House.

"Träume sind gut. Das du von den beiden träumst, zeigt, dass du langsam anfängst, alles zu verarbeiten.", sagte House.

"Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Wilson. Sein Blick klärte sich. "Naja…ich will keinen Trübsinn blasen…" Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck vom Bier, blickte seinen Dad an. "Hast du dich mit dem Pensionsleben angefreundet?"

Howard winkte ab. "Nicht wirklich. Seit ich zu Hause bin, scheucht mich deine Mutter durch die Gegend. Geh das mal einkaufen. Hol mal das ab. Und repariere mal dies und jenes." Er rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen und sie mussten lachen.

"So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht." Joy gab ihren Mann einen leichten Stoß in die Seite und er legte einen Arm um sie, küsste seine Frau kurz. "Ich weiß."

Wilson grinste vor sich hin. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie seine Mutter seinem Vater Aufträge erteilte. Er sah ihn durch die Gegend renne, jeden Punkt auf dem Zettel abarbeitend.

"Samuel hat gestern angerufen.", sagte plötzlich Wilsons Dad.

Interessiert hob Wilson den Kopf, wartete, dass sein Dad fortfuhr.

"Er lässt schön grüßen und meinte, dass er, sollte er keinen Gegenwind haben, es bis Donnerstag schafft, hier zu sein." Howard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwie hat er seinen Boss bekniet…Frag mich nicht wie…Und er hat ihn für drei Tage frei gegeben."

"Wusste gar nicht, dass er entbehrlich ist. Meinte er nicht immer, die Boeing hört nur auf ihn?"

"Frag mich was Leichteres. Keine Ahnung." Howard stand auf, verschwand im Bad, um sich zu erleichtern.

"Was hast du dir denn so vorgenommen die ganze Woche?", fragte Joy ihren Sohn.

"Ich werde um die Häuser ziehen. Mal schauen, was sich so verändert hat, all die Jahre. Und ich werde mal schauen, ob ich alte Freunde wieder finde."

House hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Du hattest Freunde? Hast du mir nicht immer die Ohren voll gejammert, dass du immer alleine im Sandkasten spielen musstest?"

"Wo du es jetzt sagst…Stimmt. Hatte ich wohl verdrängt. So wie ich vieles verdrängt habe."

Howard kam wieder aus dem Bad, setzte sich erneut neben seine Frau. "Also ich weiß nicht. Ich bekomme heute nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Du?" Fragend sah er seinen Sohn an.

"Nicht wirklich, Dad. Die Autofahrt hierher und das Haus haben mich ganz schön geschlaucht. Ich könnte hier schon einschlafen."

"Gut. Dann machen wir morgen das Baumhaus fertig."

Zustimmend nickte Wilson.

Langsam zog Wilson sich aus. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Sein Körper fühlte sich an als wäre ein Truck über ihn gerollt. Das anziehen des Schlafanzuges und das ins Bett legen, erfolgte mechanisch.

Die obligatorische Schlaftablette breitete schon ihre Wirkung aus. Der Tag war doch anstrengender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Wilson drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte zur Decke und hörte auf die Geräusche außerhalb seines Zimmers.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Heimkommen so unkompliziert sein würde. Seine Eltern hatten ihn mit all der Liebe empfangen, die er derzeit brauchte. Sie gaben ihm für eine kurze Zeit das wieder, was er so schmerzlich vermisste. Nähe. Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel, dass sie die Vormundschaft abgelehnt hatten. Sie hatten in einer ruhigen Minute darüber gesprochen. Wilson wusste, dass es seinen Eltern ein Bedürfnis gewesen war, darüber zu reden. Nun war alles geklärt und Howard und Joy waren erleichtert.

Wilson schloss die Augen, hörte wie nebenan die Tür klappte. Langsam kamen sie zur Ruhe.

"Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie fehlt da was…" Nachdenklich schaute House zu dem Baumhaus hoch, runzelte konzentriert die Stirn.

"Keine Ahnung." Auch Wilson stand da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, schaute hinauf. Sie hatten das Baumhaus vor wenigen Minuten hoch gewuchtet. Es war ein Kraftakt gewesen und für einen Moment hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden.

Howard stand neben seinem Sohn, blickte auch hoch und grübelte genauso wie die zwei anderen. "Also…Mir fällt nix auf. Es ist so, wie es sein soll.", bemerkte er schließlich.

"Gardinen! Da fehlen Gardinen!", rief plötzlich House.

Wilson und Howard sahen ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. House bemerkte ihren Blick. "Was denn? Die gehören dort hin."

"Oh nein. So was kommt mir nicht unter. Das ist ein Männerhaus. Kein Weiberhaus."

Howard fing an zu kichern, lachte dann schallend.

Irritiert schaute Wilson seinen Dad an, begann an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

"Darf ich mitlachen?"

Wilson, Howard und House fuhren herum. Samuel stand am Gartentor, grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

"Samuel…Ich dachte, du kommst erst Donnerstag?", brachte Wilson hervor, ging auf seinen älteren Bruder zu.

"Tja Brüderchen…Ich bin immer für Überraschungen gut." Er streckte seine Arme aus, zog seinen Bruder in diese und hielt ihn fest. "Hallo Jim.", sagte er leise, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Schön dich zu sehen."

Wilson genoss die körperliche Nähe seines Bruders. "Danke."

"Hey fang ja nicht an zu heulen." Samuel schob Wilson sanft von sich, sah ihn aufmerksam an.

"Sorry…"

Howard und House standen in respektvollem Abstand da, betrachteten die ganze Szene unauffällig. Sie ließen den Brüdern Zeit, gaben ihnen eine gewisse Privatsphäre.

Samuel sah an Wilsons Augen, dass er mit sich kämpfte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Er beugte sich ganz nah an das Ohr seines Bruders. "Wir reden später.", flüsterte Samuel.

"Danke." Sie lächelten sich kurz an, wandten sich dann um. "Was?", fragte Wilson leicht verärgert.

"Öh…Nichts.", entgegnete Howard hastig, schloss kurz darauf seinen Ältesten in die Arme.

Die Begrüßung von House und Samuel erfolgte kurz aber herzlich.

"Gut. Da das Gruppenkuscheln nun beendet ist, würde ich sagen, wir überfallen deine Mutter." Howard machte eine Geste zum Haus und Samuel nickte zustimmend.

Joy konnte es nicht glauben, dass Samuel jetzt schon da war. Sie umarmte ihn mit all ihrer Mutterliebe die sie hatte, musterte ihn stolz. "Du siehst gut aus."

"Oh danke.", entgegnete Samuel verlegen, schaute an sich hinab. "Nun ja. Ich finde seinen Look besser." Er deutete auf seinen Bruder. "Sag mal…Wie machst du das nur, dass du sogar schlampig gut aussiehst?"

Wilson schaute ebenfalls an sich hinab, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Hast du noch nicht gewusst, dass Irre immer gut aussehen?"

"Nein. Das muss an mir vorbei gegangen sein."

House warf Joy einen viel sagenden Blick zu, rollte dann mit den Augen. "Er kann es nicht lassen…", sagte er leise, ging zur Couch und setzte sich.

Samuel lachte, deutete auf House. "Dein Wachhund?"

"Ja. Er war der Kompromiss, dass sie mich haben gehen lassen."

"Was? Du bist auf der Flucht?"

"Ja. Ich habe einen Mord begangen."

"Was?", rief Samuel gespielt überrascht.

"Ja. Ich habe die Therapieknete umgebracht."

Howard schaute zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her. Es war gut, dass Geplänkel mitzuerleben. Wie es schien, wurde es eine gute Woche.

Samuel deutete die Treppe hoch. "Ich gehe mich mal frisch machen. Und auspacken. Bin gleich wieder da."

"Lass dir Zeit, Junge.", rief Joy ihm nach, als dieser die Treppe hoch ging.

Schweigen machte sich breit. Alle hatten noch mit der Überraschung zu kämpfen, dass Lucas schon heute aufkreuzte.

"Ich frage mich, warum er jetzt schon da ist?", sagte Howard leise.

"Ist doch schön. Also ich freue mich.", entgegnete Joy, nahm neben ihren Mann platz. Sie blickte Wilson an, versuchte zu ergründen, was ihn beschäftigte.

House spürte, dass die Wilson mal eine zeitlang alleine sein wollten. Er erhob sich. "Ich drehe mal eine Runde um den Block." House schritt zur Tür, verließ das Haus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Samuel kam wieder herunter. Er hatte seine Uniform abgelegt, trug jetzt Jeans und ein Shirt. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde folgte und dann setzte er sich in den freien Sessel.

"Er dreht eine Runde.", beantwortete Wilson die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Aha." Samuel lehnte sich zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere und blickte seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

Dieser erwiderte ihn. "Es geht mir gut. Wirklich.", versicherte er. Er bemerkte den skeptischen Blick seines Vaters. "Okay! Ist ja schon gut! Ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen. Ist operiert worden. Zufrieden?"

"Arm gebrochen? Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Joy besorgt.

"Die Pfleger und ich waren nicht einer Meinung. Das ist geschehen." Wilson spürte, dass Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Er konnte sie wieder einmal nicht kontrollieren.

"Und deshalb brechen sie dir den Arm? Spinnen die?" Howard war entsetzt. Er trat sich symbolisch in den Hintern, weil sie sich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich um ihren Sohn gekümmert hatten.

"Ja. Vergessen." Wilson schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch. Warum hatte er damit angefangen. Seine Eltern würden sich Sorgen machen. Sie würden in der Psychiatrie anrufen. Und sie würden House und Katzenberg zur Schnecke machen.

Samuel spürte die Spannung im Raum, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, damit sein Bruder nicht explodierte.

"Jim…", begann er vorsichtig. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Samuel räusperte sich, strich sich über die Oberschenkel, versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen. "Ich kann zu Vorgängen nichts sagen, bei denen ich nicht dabei war…Und ich möchte nicht behaupten, die Pfleger haben das mit Absicht getan." Er hob die Hand, als er sah, dass Wilson etwas sagen wollte. "Warte! Lass mich bitte ausreden. Es ist schon schwer genug für mich, die richtigen Worte zu finden…" Samuel beugte sich vor, verschränkte die Hände ineinander. "Manchmal lassen sich Aggressionen nur durch Aggressionen bekämpfen. Du warst immer der Typ, der anderen wehtat, wenn du selbst Schmerzen hattest."

"Wie idiotisch ist das denn?", ereiferte sich Wilson.

"Okay…Ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt." Samuel schürzte die Lippen, dachte angestrengt nach. "In der Bibel steht…"

Wilson stand abrupt auf, blickte auf Samuel hinab. "Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit Gott. Wenn es einen Gott geben würde, so hätte er es nicht zugelassen, dass uns der besoffene Fahrer gerammt hätte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Kinder an Krebs sterben. Noch würde er Krieg zulassen. Also sag mir ja nicht, dass Gott es wollte, dass sie mir den Arm brechen." Wilsons Atem ging heftig. Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe und er hörte das Rauschen des Blutes.

Samuel erhob sich ebenfalls, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Jim…"

"Lass es!", zischte dieser, drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür. Krachend fiel diese ins Schloss.

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein.

Ziellos lief Wilson durch die Stadt. Er hatte sich die Woche anders vorgestellt. Er war hierher gekommen, um mal auszuspannen. Mal auf andere Gedanken kommen. Aber nein. Auch hier wälzten sie Probleme. Warum konnten sie die Sache nicht einfach ruhen lassen. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg, ehe sie über seine Wangen laufen konnten.

Der Stadtpark kam in Sicht und Wilson suchte sich eine Bank, setzte sich und wünschte sich sofort, er wäre nie hierher gekommen. Er hätte besser daran getan, in der Klapse zu bleiben.

Es war nicht viel los im Park. Vereinzelt schlenderten Familien vorbei, Inlineskater drehten ihre Runden und auch ein oder zwei Hunde jagten ihren Bällen nach.

"Familienstreit ist schon Scheiße."

Wilson drehte den Kopf, sah House neben sich stehen. "Ich will nicht reden. Lass mich allein."

"Nein." House setzte sich neben ihn, beobachtete eine Weile das Treiben im Park.

Ein abfälliges Grunzen von Wilson erklang. Eine Hand schloss sich blitzartig um seinen Unterarm, hinderte ihn daran, aufzustehen.

"Bleib sitzen.", zischte House hart.

Ärgerlich blickte Wilson seinen Freund an. "Du kannst nicht…"

"Oh doch! Ich kann, Wilson." House machte keine Anstalten Wilsons Arm los zu lassen. "Du kommst erst mal etwas runter und dann reden wir."

"Ich will nicht reden.", wiederholte Wilson in einem abweisenden Ton.

"Doch du willst. Nur weißt du es noch nicht." Langsam löste House seine Hand, entspannte sich etwas.

Wilson rieb sich seinen Arm, war noch immer verärgert, dass House sich wieder einmal einen Dreck um seine Privatsphäre kümmerte.

"Ich kann nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Will es auch gar nicht. Und ich will mich auch nicht ändern." Wilson fuhr sich über das Gesicht, so als ob er Spinnweben entfernen würde.

"Keiner will das, Jim." Warum dachte Wilson, dass er sich ändern sollte? Woher hatte er dieses Hirngespinst?

"Ich weiß…" Wilson beugte sich vor, vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände. "Ich weiß gar nichts…", murmelte er.

House hörte die Verzweiflung aus Wilsons Tonfall heraus und Mitleid durchflutete ihn. Wie es schien, kämpfte sein Freund gegen einen imaginären Feind an. Einen Feind, den er nicht zu fassen vermag.

Zaghaft streckte House eine Hand aus, fuhr tröstend über Wilsons Rücken.

House öffnete die Tür, ließ Wilson vor. Erleichterte Blicke empfing sie.

Samuel kam sofort auf seinen Bruder zu, blieb vor ihm stehen. "Tut mir leid."

Ein kurzes Nicken, war das einzige, was Wilson als Antwort gab. Er schob sich an seinem Bruder vorbei, verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

"Jim…", flüsterte Samuel, blickte ihm verzweifelt nach.

House trat neben Samuel, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er meint es nicht so. Jim kann gewisse Emotionen nicht kontrollieren. Und das macht ihn zu schaffen. In einer Stunde ist er wieder okay."

Samuel drehte den Kopf zu House, sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Glauben sie mir. Er renkt sich wieder ein."

Und tatsächlich. Nach einer reichlichen Stunde erschien Wilson wieder auf der Bildfläche. Er wirkte entspannt und ruhig.

Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Samuel, schaute dann House an. "Strickleiter. Eine Holzkiste als Tisch und ein ausrangierter Teppich."

Überrascht hob House seine Augenbrauen, grinste dann verstehend. "Nun ja…Keine Ahnung, ob ihr so was in der Garage habt…" Er blickte Wilsons Vater, der in der Times las, an.

"Dad?", fragte Wilson, erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters.

"Ja?"

"Haben wir noch einen alten Teppich? Holzkiste? Für das Baumhaus."

"Oh…Ich weiß nicht. Lasst uns mal nachschauen." Howard stand auf, verließ mit den anderen das Haus, um der Garage einen Besuch abzustatten.

Gerümpel empfing sie. Nachdem Howard das Garagentor geöffnet hatte, empfing sie Unrat und längst vergessene Dinge.

"Das gibt es doch nicht.", sagte Samuel erstaunt, schob sich an Wilson vorbei und griff nach dem verrosteten Fahrrad. "Mein Gott…Old Spirit! Das das noch da ist…" Samuels Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Er bewegte vorsichtig das Fahrrad vor und zurück. Ein quietschen erklang und Wilson verzog leicht das Gesicht. Samuel war hin und weg, dass er sein altes Kinderfahrrad wieder hatte.

Howard stieg über das Gerümpel hinweg, fluchte leise und fing an, nach den Gegenständen zu suchen.

Wilson betrat ebenfalls die Garage, soweit es möglich war, griff nach einem Pappkarton und betrat wieder das Freie. Vorsichtig stellte er den Karton auf den Boden ab, ging in die Hocke, griff hinein.

"Was ist denn das?" Neugierig trat House näher, blickte auf Wilson hinab.

"Bimbi…Mein Schmuseaffe…", antwortete Wilson abwesend, strich liebevoll über den ramponierten Körper des Plüschaffen.

"Wie alt ist er.", fragte House sanft, beobachtete seinen Freund genau.

"36 Jahre…" Vorsichtig legte Wilson den Affen wieder zurück, blickte Samuel zu, wie dieser mit dem Fahrrad vorsichtig durch die Gegend kurvte.

"Ich hab sie!", rief plötzlich Howard, kam mit einem triumphierenden Blick aus der Garage und hielt einen kleinen Teppich hoch. "Ich habe doch gewusst, dass ich so ein Ding aufgehoben habe."

Wilson erhob sich, kam seinem Vater entgegen und nahm ihm den Teppich ab. "Der ist doch von Tante Frieda. Ich erinnere mich, dass ihr nicht gerade begeistert wart, als sie ihn anschleppte."

"Oh ja! Erinnere mich nur nicht daran." Howard grinste seinen Sohn an. "Wir haben dir das Ding untergeschoben."

"Ja.", erwiderte Wilson etwas zerknirscht. "Es war peinlich für mich, den Teppich in meinem Zimmer zu haben."

House griff nach dem Teppich, fühlte den Stoff. "Der ist geknüpft."

"Ja. Tante Frieda hat sechs Monate dran gesessen. Hat sie zumindest behauptet." Wilson nahm den Teppich an sich, drehte sich um, schritt zum Baumhaus und mit einem geübten Wurf landete das gute Stück im Haus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und auch die Kiste war im Haus. Und dann, eine viertel Stunde später, war es komplett eingerichtet.

Spät am Abend klopfte Samuel an Wilsons Zimmertür, öffnete diese und trat ein. Im ersten Moment sah er gar nichts, denn in dem Raum war es dunkel. Vage nahm er die Gestalt am Fenster wahr.

"Jim?", fragte Samuel, kam auf seinen Bruder zu. Dieser nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette, drehte dann den Kopf, um Samuel anzuschauen. "Wie sieht es aus? Wollen wir draußen im Baumhaus übernachten?"

Überrascht hob Wilson seine Augenbrauen, reichte die Zigarette seinem Bruder.

"Du machst einen Witz, oder? Sind wir nicht etwas zu alt, um in Baumhäusern zu übernachten?"

"Dazu ist man nie zu alt." Samuel nahm die dargebotene Zigarette an sich, zog daran, um wenig später den Rauch durchs offene Fenster zu blasen. Er drehte den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick über Jim schweifen. Das, was er im schwachen Licht sah, erschütterte ihn. Da er seinen Bruder seit dem Unfall nie mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen hatte, wusste er auch nicht, wie schlimm die Narben aussahen.

Wilson entging der schockierte Blick nicht, runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "Starr mich nicht so an. Mir ist warm. Ich kann bei solchen Temperaturen nicht mit T-Shirt schlafen."

Samuel hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut. Nur…Sie sieht schlimm aus…", brachte er leise hervor. "Ich meine…Als du auf der ITS lagst, haben wir nicht viel von dir gesehen. Da waren ja nur Schläuche und Kabel."

"Sam…", unterbrach Wilson seinen Bruder, denn er wollte nicht, dass dieser wieder damit anfing.

"Jim…", entgegnete Samuel, drückte die Zigarette aus und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

"Ehe wir in die sentimentale Phase verfallen…Baumhaus."

Erfreut griff Samuel nach einem Arm seines Bruders, grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Super.", sagte er kurz und eilte schon wieder aus dem Zimmer.

House glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Das war doch Wilson, der gerade die Strickleiter herunter kletterte. Hatte er etwa im Baumhaus übernachtet? Wenige Sekunden später folgte Samuel Wilson. Ein Lächeln umspielte House Mund, als er die zwei beobachtete. Wie es schien, hatten die Brüder sich wieder zusammengerauft. House hoffte nun, dass die restlichen Tage ohne große Zwischenfälle verliefen. Wilson brauchte keinen erneuten Zank und Streit. Er drehte sich um und schaute nach Joy, um ihr beim Frühstück zu helfen.

#*#

House wartete geduldig, bis sich Wilson von seiner Familie verabschiedet hatte. Die letzten Tage waren so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Harmonisch und entspannt. Wilson war lockerer geworden. Entspannt. Er hatte abschalten können und nur das war wichtig gewesen.

Nun hieß es wieder Abschied nehmen.

Wilson schloss seine Mutter in die Arme, küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. "Machs gut Mom.", sagte er leise, schob sie etwas von sich und bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen. "Hey…Nicht. Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt." Er ergriff ihre Hände, lächelte sie an.

"Ja stimmt Junge. Ich freue mich nur, dass du hier warst." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln tapfer, deutete dann mit dem Kopf zu Samuel.

Wilson ließ die Hände seiner Mutter los, wandte sich an seinen Bruder. "Machs gut Sam. Das du deinen Riesenvogel ja immer ordentlich auf den Boden aufsetzt. Versprichst du mir das?"

"Na klar doch. Ich bin doch der Beste." Sie umarmten sich kurz. "Machs gut, Kleiner." Samuel klopfte seinem Bruder kurz auf die Schulter, hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Halt die Ohren steif."

"Mach ich.", erwiderte Wilson, ging dann auf seinen Vater zu. "Bye Dad. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Pass auf Mom auf. Ja?"

Howard nickte zustimmend, schloss seinen Sohn in die Arme. "Mach ich. Pass du aber auch auf dich auf. Okay?"

"Ja mache ich.", sagte Wilson leise. Sie küssten sich kurz und dann drehte sich Wilson um, stieg in House Auto und sie fuhren los.

Überrascht schaute Wilson House an, als dieser an die Tankstelle fuhr. "Ich muss mal pinkeln und voll tanken können wir dann auch gleich."

"Okay.", erwiderte Wilson, grinste vor sich hin.

"Was? Warum grinst du so?", fragte House irritiert.

"Willst du nicht wissen.", entgegnete der Jüngere.

"Na gut." House fuhr an eine Tanksäule heran, stellte den Motor ab und sah Wilson an. "Bekommst du das hin?"

"Sicher.", sagte Wilson, stieg aus und griff nach dem Tankrüssel. Einen Moment beobachtete House seinen Freund, nickte dann leicht und steuerte schließlich die Toiletten an.

Während House auf Toilette war, lehnte Wilson am Auto, beobachtete die anderen Autofahrer. Es war schon interessant, wie die Leute ihren fahrbaren Untersatz betankten. Ein Mann trommelte ungeduldig aufs Dach. Ein anderer starrte Löcher in die Luft. Eine Frau hingegen telefonierte eifrig. Durfte man eigentlich in Tanksäulennähe telefonieren? Nachdenklich runzelte Wilson die Stirn. Die Frau bemerkte seinen Blick, hob den Kopf und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Wilson grinste sie an und schüttelte belustigen den Kopf. Auch die Frau musste lächeln, klappte dann ihr Handy zu und warf es durch das offene Autofenster auf den Beifahrersitz.

_Vorsicht! Die freundlichen, lächelnden Menschen sind die gefährlichsten._

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. Da war sie wieder. Die innere Stimme. Es hörte sich so an, als wollte sie ihn warnen. Aber vor was? Er bemerkte, dass der tank voll war, entfernte den Tankschlauch und hängte diesen wieder an seinen Platz. Wilson fischte seine Geldbörse hervor und betrat den Kassenraum der Tankstelle. Nur zwei Menschen befanden sich im Raum. Er trat an den Tresen heran und blickte irritiert die Frau dahinter an. Irgendwie schien die Frau erstarrt. "Ich würde gerne bezahlen…", sagte er vorsichtig, denn er wusste nicht, was mit der Frau war.

Die Frau hatte die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, blickte an Wilson vorbei. Dieser folgte ihrem Blick, drehte sich um und erstarrte ebenfalls.

Ein Jugendlicher stand nicht weit von ihnen beiden entfernt, deutete mit einer Waffe auf Wilson. "Dein Geld. Los!", herrschte er Wilson an.

"Was?", fragte Wilson irritiert, begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht, was sich hier abspielte.

"Ich will dein Geld." Der Jugendliche kam auf Wilson zu, hob die Waffe.

"Okay.", entgegnete Wilson, reichte dem Jugendlichen seine Geldbörse. Dieser riss sie ihm aus der Hand, entnahm die Scheine und warf die Börse dann auf dem Boden.

House trocknete sich die Hände ab, stieß dann die Tür auf und trat hinaus. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Auto sagte ihm, dass Wilson fertig getankt hatte und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade bezahlte. Er humpelte zum Gebäude, betrat dieses und erblickte sogleich Wilson.

"Hey Wilson!", rief er quer durch den Raum, bemerkte plötzlich die angespannte Situation. "Scheiße.", murmelte er, aber es war zu spät.

Wilson ahnte mehr die Bewegung, als das er sie sah. Die Waffe des Jugendlichen zuckte in Richtung House.

"Nein!"

Ein Schuss hallte durch den Raum, dann war es einen Moment still.

Ein Schluchzen erklang und kurz darauf Sirenen.

House war sofort, als der Schuss krachte hinter ein Regal geflüchtet. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Verdammt! Was war hier los? Er hörte eilige Schritte und eine Gestalt stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Sofort stemmte sich House in die Höhe, ging um das Regal herum und schnappte nach Luft. "Bitte nicht.", sagte er entsetzt. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei seinem Freund, kniete sich nieder. "Jim…"

Es war die Ironie des Schicksals, dass genau die eine Kugel, die abgefeuert worden war, Wilson getroffen hatte. Genau die Person, die es am wenigstens verdient hatte. House Blick war professionell, als er diesen über den Körper seines Freundes schweifen ließ.

"House…", brachte Wilson mühsam hervor.

"Nicht reden Wilson. Hilfe ist schon unterwegs." House sah sich um, deute auf einen Packen Küchentücher. "Geben sie mir das.", wandte er sich an die Verkäuferin. Diese reichte ihm die Rollen und kurz darauf drückte House einen Packen auf die Schusswunde.

Wilson schrie schmerzvoll auf, tastete nach der Hand von House. "Bitte…"

House stellte den sinnlosen Versuch ein, die Blutung zu stoppen, denn er brachte seinem Freund nur Schmerzen.

Die Kugel hatte Wilson voll in die Brust getroffen. Mit jedem Herzschlag quoll Blut aus der Wunde. Rosa Schaum bildete sich auf die Lippen von Wilson, sagte House, dass die Lunge getroffen worden war.

"House…" Braune Augen fokussierten sich auf House.

"Ja?", sagte dieser sanft.

"Sag meinen Eltern, dass ich sie liebe."

"Hey! Das kannst du ihnen noch persönlich sagen…" Ein Kloß formte sich in House Kehle.

"House…", begann Wilson erneut.

"Scht. Nicht reden Wilson." House griff nach einer Hand von seinem Freund, hielt sie fest. Er sah wie Wilson die Augen schloss, sich entspannte. "Geh zu Helen und Lucien Jim. Sie haben lange genug auf dich gewartet…"

#*#

In der Psychiatrie war die Hölle los. Lina lief unruhig hin und her, schnauzte jeden an und war nicht zu beruhigen.

Sie steckte durch ihr Verhalten die anderen Insassen an und kurz darauf, waren auch diese nicht mehr zu kontrollieren.

"Lina!", sagte Jeffrey mit lauter Stimme.

Lina zuckte zurück, starrte den Pfleger an. "Jim…Ihm ist was passiert!"

Jeffrey kam auf Lina zu, griff nach ihren Armen. "Lina…Jim geht es gut. Nichts ist passiert. Er wird bald wieder hier sein und du wirst sehen, dass es ihm gut geht."

"Nein! Ich spüre es! Er hat Angst. Er ist in Gefahr." Lina versuchte sich aus dem Griff von Jeffrey zu befreien, aber dieser hielt sie fest.

Jeffrey und die anderen Pfleger und Schwestern hatte Mühe alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Während das Pflegeperson versuchte, Ruhe auf Station zu bekommen, klingelte in Katzenbergs Büro das Telefon. Dieser nahm ab.

"Katzenberg…", meldete er sich, hörte dann stumm zu. "Danke für den Anruf." Er legte auf, lehnte sich geschockt zurück. Für einen Moment konnte er nicht klar denken. Sein Kopf war leer. Traurig schloss er die Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nach einem kurzen Innehalten erhob er sich, trat an den Aktenschrank heran. Er griff nach einer, ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich schwer in den Sessel fallen. Katzenberg schlug die Akte auf, griff nach dem Stempel und drückte diesen auf das erste Blatt. Danach klappte er die Akte wieder zu, strich sanft über den Deckel und seufzte leise auf. Erneut griff er nach einem Stempel, drückte diesen auf die Vorderseite der Akte.

Einen Augenblick schaute Katzenberg auf die Buchstaben. Das Wort verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er schämte sich nicht für die Tränen, die plötzlich über seine Wangen liefen.

Das Wort war endgültig. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Fein säuberlich stand da _Verstorben._


End file.
